


Univers 1 - Un jour nous fermerons les yeux et nous verrons la mer (Tome 1)

by falaises



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falaises/pseuds/falaises
Summary: "On porte tous les deux notre lot de secrets, nos parts d'ombre, nos doutes et nos angoisses. Mais on se protège, et on se prend tout entier, avec toutes ces choses, tout ce sang sur les mains, avec nos désirs inavouables, nos cauchemars, nos tourments, on s'accepte avec tous ces fardeaux que l'on traîne derrière nous, et rien ne pourra briser ça. C'est comme un pacte scellé en silence, une promesse à demi-mot."Voici l'histoire de Tommy et Rose. Bonne lecture !
Relationships: Tommy Shelby & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Partie 1

**Tommy.**

Même la mort a un cœur puisqu’elle choisit parfois d’épargner à tort ceux qui devraient avoir le choix. Le choix de vivre, le choix de mourir, le choix de revenir à la vie dans un monde où tout a changé, où rien ne sera jamais plus pareil. Le choix de rester enterré sous une tombe sans plaque d’une colline des Flandres. Anonyme. Sans que personne ne sache jamais mon nom. Mort au champ d’honneur. Mort comme un héros. Mort pour la patrie. Faut-il vivre comme un monstre ou mourir en homme bien ?

Je fixe sans le voir le verre de scotch qui tourne dans ma main comme le tourbillon lointain de la guerre. C’est drôle comme à travers les reflets ambrés de l’alcool, tout est à la fois plus clair et plus brumeux ; les images d’un passé révolu qui continuent de me hanter mais qui n’est pourtant plus vrai, qui me trouble, qui m’empêche de dormir la nuit et qui me perd parfois le jour. Pourtant j’entends le lourd battement de fer qui vient de la forge à deux pas d’ici, le soufflement du feu, j’entends le bruit ambiant du bar qui me rend sourd, les rires, le flot incessant des conversations qui gagnent en chaleur, j’entends le propre son de ma respiration qui trahi un calme que je ne ressens pas. “Mets-m’en un autre et laisse la bouteille Peter,” je demande alors au vieux barman en relevant les yeux pour croiser les siens. “Dure journée ?”

J’observe son profil un instant, les traits fatigués de son visage, le tissu gras et troué du chiffon jeté sur son épaule et ma mâchoire se carre tandis que je hoche imperceptiblement la tête. “Bah, t’en fais pas Tommy, on a tous un ange gardien quelque part.”

Ce qui me fait sourire. Ironiquement. Un peu.

Je tire sur ma cigarette qui se consumait sans mon aide, j’empoisonne mes poumons avides de tabac avant d’avaler cul sec mon verre et me lever : “Finalement oublie la bouteille Peter, mon ange à moi est alcoolique.”

*

**Rose.**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décrété que tout vaudrait mieux que l'ennui. C'est d'accord pour un appartement de la taille d'une cabine de navire, pour une étagère cassée et un robinet qui fuit, une fenêtre qui laisse filtrer le vent et l'odeur de l’encens brûlé comme dans une église millénaire. C'est d'accord parce que je crois que de rester là-bas aurait fini par me tuer de toute façon, lentement, à la façon d'un cancer rampant et invisible qui nous ronge de l'intérieur ; je ne voulais plus de l'ennui, des quatre murs de ma chambre et de la campagne de mes parents, du silence par-dessus tout. Le silence, ça aurait fini par me rendre folle.

Et puis, ici, j'ai une vue sur tout Birmingham. Sur ces usines qui crachent au ciel leurs fumées épaisses, sur les rivières qui voient passer chaque jour leur lot de cargos chargés de marchandise, sur les entrepôts désaffectés, les maisons qui s'écoulent les unes sur les autres, les bars remplis jusqu'à l'aube. Ce sera comme une façon de veiller sur un empire imaginaire, gouverner une ville qui ne m'appartient pas mais dont je serai reine dans mes rêves les plus fous. Alors je me laisse retomber sur le lit, le matelas s'enfonce jusqu'au sommier et mon dos s'y heurte, mais ça ira, c'est une formule que je n'ai eu de cesse de me répéter depuis que je suis arrivée : ça ira. Comme une prière ou une invocation. Mon oncle est mort cette semaine. Il a probablement passé des heures allongé dans ce même lit, il n'avait pas d'enfant, ne s'était pas marié, il avait rédigé un testament retrouvé dans un tiroir et y déclarait léguer tous ses biens à sa seule nièce. C'est drôle, quand on y pense : je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, j'avais cinq ans, pourtant c'est à moi qu'il a tout laissé. Tout, c'est presque rien au bout du compte. C'est un appartement miteux et quelques liasses de billets. Son nom, aussi. Il m'a léguée l'honneur de porter le même nom que lui et j'ai beau ne pas savoir vraiment ce qu'il faisait ni comment il est mort, je suis assez intelligente pour savoir ce que ça implique. Je l'ai compris au regard de mon père, ça fait partie des choses qu'il refuse d'affronter parce qu'il est tellement plus simple d'habiter une ferme à la campagne et de ne se soucier que des animaux et des récoltes, plutôt que des histoires de règlement de compte et de trafic de marchandise de son petit frère.

Et comme je ne suis pas mon père, je finis par me redresser pour attraper mon sac à la volée et claquer la porte derrière moi. Je descends ensuite les marches deux à deux jusqu'à arriver dans la rue bondée de monde, de cris, de bruit, et fermer les yeux. Ce monde est gigantesque et je suis une poussière. Birmingham est un amas de galaxie et je ne suis qu'une étoile. Mon exploration commence là où s'achèvent vingt années d'ennui et de solitude cloîtrée à la campagne, trois cent poèmes appris sur le bout des doigts et douze mille neuf cent vingt équations.

*

Le rendez-vous a lieu dans la partie est de la ville, celle où aucune personne de bonne famille ne met jamais les pieds si elle n’a pas affiché fièrement une photo de Lénine sur le rebord de sa cheminée mais je me moque des clichés. Le pub en question n’est pas loin, c’est moi qui en ai exigé la location et je pousse les doubles portes d’un geste assuré avant d’enlever ma casquette que je garde à la main. Rory est déjà là de toute façon, assis à une table près de la fenêtre, seulement au lieu de le rejoindre, je me dirige vers le bar. “Un whisky,” j’annonce donc en sortant une cigarette que j’allume aussitôt. “Irlandais.”

Au diable l’ange gardien.

“Et où sont passées tes bonnes manières, Tom ?” demande justement Rory en me rejoignant parce que je savais qu’il le ferait. “Où est passé mon bonjour ?” La flamme de l’allumette que j’ai craquée fait vaciller le vert de ses yeux qui se reflètent dans les miens comme deux ombres folles, et je détourne le regard après l’avoir dévisagé partiellement. “Mettez deux whisky, finalement.”

“Alors, de quelles affaires pressantes voulais-tu discuter ? Pourquoi avoir choisi ce lieu public ? Aurais-tu peur de me voir en privé ?” Il a déjà bu plusieurs pintes, je le vois aux jointures de ses doigts qui blanchissent en agrippant la table, au léger tremblement de ses jambes malgré son allure qu’il essaye de garder inébranlable. Il doit être là depuis midi. Il a dû attendre et l’euphorie douce de l’alcool coule dans ses veines comme le poison des Allemands. “Eh, Tom. Le bruit crissant de ton entreprise qui coule t’aurait-il rendu sourd ?”

Je pose deux shillings sur le bois du comptoir. “Je viens pour faire passer un message.”

“Et quel serait ce message, hm ?”

Mon regard se pose alors sur le barman qui vient de poser les deux verres sur la table et je descends le premier d’un trait avant d’écraser le mégot dans un cendrier pour me tourner véritablement vers lui. Il sourit. Il me regarde comme si j’étais un clown et je lève un sourcil. “Tu vas dire à tes hommes de foutre le camp de mon usine.”

J’aurais évidemment pu prévoir ce qu’il se passerait parce que Rory a été élevé dans la violence et attend sa dose comme un drogué attend l’opium. Il ne vit que pour contredire l’autorité, marcher dans les rues et soulever le peuple à coups de grèves inutiles. Il a porté sa main engourdie à sa ceinture et je le bloque d’un geste en me rapprochant, faisant tomber une chaise tant mon mouvement est brusque et instinctif. “Ce n’était pas une douce suggestion.” Mon ton est doux, calme, mon emprise se relâche immédiatement et il s’effondre sur le sol tandis que je recule pour récupérer ma casquette et lisser ma veste en tweed avant de descendre le second shot. “Messieurs.”

La prochaine fois, Harry viendra faire son sale boulot lui-même.

*

Je n'ai pas entendu grand-chose au sujet de mon oncle. À vrai dire, personne n'a prononcé son nom, et je me suis pourtant baladée dans cinq bars différents. J'ai seulement entendu deux hommes se batailler pour une histoire d'usines, d'autres parler de l'expansion de Londres, et d'autres encore de la révolution qui gronde de l'autre côté du globe. C'est tout. Mais je me plais à imaginer que personne ne parle de lui parce que les gens en ont peur, même après sa mort. Je voudrais avoir à prononcer son nom juste pour voir l'admiration dans leur regard et les entendre chuchoter en me voyant arriver. Il s'appelait Will Dawson, il avait quarante ans, il y avait un peu de mon sang qui coulait dans ses veines – ou un peu du sien qui coule dans les miennes. Oh, ça devait être un grand homme, mon oncle, pour oser défier l'autorité. Je poserais tout bêtement la question si j'en avais le courage, mais j'aime bien résoudre les énigmes toute seule, j'aime le mystère et les énigmes, les choses que l'on ne parvient pas à résoudre. Et c'est en pénétrant dans le sixième bar que je sens quelque chose, une impression, pas grand chose vraiment mais un pressentiment qui flotte dans l'air. Un coup de chance. Une bonne étoile. C'est dans la façon qu'ont les gens de se tenir et de parler comme s'ils étaient hors de danger, comme s'ils pouvaient se livrer à toutes les confidences, la fumée qui embrume les esprits peut-être. Alors je m'assois à une table en tendant l'oreille, le menton innocemment calé contre ma paume de main ce qui m'attire un regard suspicieux du barman. Ils me regardent tous de la même façon. C'est parce que les femmes seules n'ont pas leur place ici, nulle part ailleurs de toute façon ; ils me prennent pour une espionne ou pour une étrangère et je crois que l'idée me plaît plus qu'elle ne m'effraie. Je voudrais bien en être une, d'espionne, un jour. Ou bien marcher sur la Lune et devenir exploratrice des fonds marins. Pour ce que ça vaut, aujourd'hui, je ne suis rien de tout ça – et les hommes ivres parlent de trop.

C'est un grand homme musclé d'au moins trois têtes de plus que moi qui vient d'attirer mon attention. Il peste contre à peu près tout le monde ici. Ça a commencé par le whisky qui n'était pas à son goût, puis par les cigarettes trop humides. Il s'en prend maintenant à cette bande de merdeux comme il se plaît à les appeler, avant de rajouter dans un râle qu'ils cachent des lames dans leur casquette. _Tu te rends compte, aye, des lames, ces sales gitans._ Puis il se met à pester contre les inspecteurs de police qui fourrent leur nez partout avant d'agripper le col du type en face de lui et s'énerver encore davantage. Il parle de chiffre d’affaires, il le prévient aussi qu'ils doivent se faire une place maintenant que les Lee sont tombés, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus que les gitans et eux. Et lorsqu'il lève furieusement son regard vers moi, je me sens sursauter et je me lance dans une longue contemplation de mes doigts.

Les Lee. Je me souviens de ce nom. C'était avec eux que mon frère faisait ses affaires.

*

“Tommy !” Charlie accourt vers moi avant que je n’aie véritablement eu le temps de fermer la porte et je l’attrape au vol pour l’empêcher de tomber au moment où ses pieds se prennent dans le tapis. “Papa dit que Kimber va tous nous enterrer !”

“Papa dit ça ?” Je le repose après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux pour lui montrer qu’il n’a rien à craindre avant de lui intimer d’aller jouer le temps que les adultes discutent. Et ils sont d’ailleurs silencieusement assis dans le bureau qu’on a aménagé au rez-de-chaussée quand je pousse la porte sans leur laisser le temps de commencer. “Je croyais qu’on s’était mis d’accord pour ne pas parler affaires devant Charlie ?”

Jeremiah et Harry font volte-face en se levant et mon père se redresse simplement dans son siège ; il y a quelque chose dans sa posture qui indique déjà qu’il n’est pas au mieux de sa disposition. “Il écoute aux portes.”

“Je me fiche de savoir qu’il écoute aux portes, un enfant de cinq ans a d’autres choses à répéter que le nom de Kimber.”

“Il s’est allié avec le gang de Hoxton.” Les mots sont prononcés par Harry pour essayer de rentrer dans le vif du sujet sans querelle mais ils ne sont ni nouveaux, ni surprenants, et je me tourne temporairement pour attraper le décanteur. “Thomas.” Il y a un avertissement dans le ton de la voix que je choisis d’ignorer pour le moment. “C’est moi qui ai conseillé l’alliance aux Hoxton. Ils étaient loyaux aux Lee et c’est Kimber qui les a fait tomber.”

Le bruit du cristal contre mon verre tinte dans le nouveau silence tendu de la pièce et je me détourne calmement. “Donc -“

“Donc ça ne sert à rien de crier à la terre entière qu’on finira quatre pieds sous terre, Kimber n’est pas un problème."

“Il traînait près du Garrison ce soir.”

“Il ne s’en approchera pas tout seul.” Je jette un regard circulaire à la pièce avant d’ajouter rapidement. “J’ai un cheval pour la course de samedi, Jerry, tu feras en sorte qu’on ait de la poudre noire.” Je me stoppe ensuite pour récupérer ma casquette. “Harry la prochaine fois que tu merdes avec des communistes, tu te débrouilleras tout seul.” Et je me tourne enfin vers le seul à être resté assis durant cette réunion rapide. “Et la prochaine fois, garde ta putain de bouche fermée devant Charlie.”

*

Après l'échange de regard avec cet homme, ils ont baissé la voix et je n'ai plus réussi à les entendre. Mais il continuait à m'adresser des regards en biais, parfois désireux, parfois méfiants. Parfois curieux peut-être. Des verres m'ont été servis, offerts de façon anonyme – j'ai compris rapidement qu'ils venaient tous de lui. Pour autant, il ne me plaît pas le moins du monde. Je le trouve même assez repoussant, mais je sais aussi que ça fait partie du travail des espions et c'est exactement ce que je serais amenée à faire si je travaillais pour quelqu'un. En l'occurrence, je travaille pour moi-même et à mon propre compte. J'attends donc patiemment que le bar se vide, que l'homme qui l'accompagne finisse par s'en aller, et je ne suis pas vraiment surprise de le voir me rejoindre. Il s'assoit en face de moi sans me demander l'autorisation et roule aussitôt une cigarette en me dévisageant d'une façon étrange, comme on regarderait un mystère de l'univers, une planète inconnue ou une molécule nouvelle.

"On se connaît ? Votre visage me dit quelque chose."

"Je viens d'emménager. Mais Will Dawson était le frère de mon père, donc mon oncle."

Il hausse les épaules en marmonnant qu'il n'a jamais entendu ce nom, et ça me serre le cœur. Comme si tous mes espoirs s'effondraient tout à coup. Les rêves de gangster dans mes rêves d'enfant qui s'évaporent dans l'air comme un nuage de fumée.

Pourtant, je m'y voyais déjà, attablée dans les arrières-salles privées au fond des bars. Je m'imaginais reprendre son business, négocier avec des hommes de cette carrure sans ciller, boire du whisky d'une traite et fumer autant de cigarettes qu'eux. J'avais commencé à faire tourner ce verre entre mes doigts pour les imiter, j'avais copié leurs gestes et leur carrure. Les expressions du visage.

Pourtant, je répète quand même :

"Will Dawson, mon oncle, il travaillait avec les Lee, je crois."

"Oh."

C'était peut-être ça, la formule magique. Les Lee ; comme pour montrer que je sais de quoi je parle.

"Ils ont coulé. Il y a eu une époque où ils s'en sortaient, mais c'est fini maintenant."

Et moi je commence à situer. Les Lee, les gitans et lui. Ça fait trois. Peut-être qu'il y a un quatrième gang dont je n'ai pas encore entendu parler, mais pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Trois gangs. Et puisque nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire maintenant, puisque de toute façon il ne semble pas bien intéressé à l'idée de tergiverser plus longtemps sur les affaires avec une femme, il passe une main sur ma cuisse juste sous la table. Ça n'aurait pas pu se finir autrement. C'était ça l'issue finale ; sa main sur ma peau, son geste déplacé, et pour toute réponse c'est mon regard ennuyé et la déception dans le fond de mes yeux. J'aurais voulu parler encore longtemps de toutes ces choses qui me sont hors d'atteinte. J'ai soif d'apprendre.

Lorsque je repousse sa main en le regardant toujours droit dans les yeux, ses muscles se tendent. Un refus. Il n'a pas dû en essuyer beaucoup, pourtant je ne laisse transparaître aucun dégoût, pas même la peur, pas même l'angoisse. Je ne montre rien sinon la curiosité qui m'habite et qui me pousse à poser la question de trop.

"Et donc, les Lee ont coulé à cause de la mort de mon oncle, ou ça n'a eu aucune incidence ?"

Oh, ça ne lui plaît pas. Tout à coup, il attrape mon poignet toujours sous la table et se penche près de mon oreille, son souffle chaud contre ma peau, son haleine brûlante de tabac et d'alcool.

"Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues. Je pensais que tu voulais autre chose. Si cette chose-là ne t'intéresse pas, alors barre-toi et arrête de poser des questions."

*

Je croise Charlie en repassant par le salon où je m’arrête avant d’enfiler mon manteau. “J’ai besoin de m’absenter un moment, tu tiens le fort ?” Ce qui le fait immédiatement sourire. “C’est moi qui commande ?”

“Tant que tu n’écoutes pas aux portes.” Et je vois dans son regard coupable et ses joues enflammées que c’était bien le cas, mais je n’ajoute rien. Lui interdire quelque chose fermement le pousserait d’autant plus à le faire donc je ferme simplement la porte derrière moi et m’engouffre dans les rues assombries par une nuit sans lune. Ça me permet de me déplacer plus facilement, de passer à quelques mètres des bars qui sont toujours ouverts mais de n’attirer aucun regard. Car ce n’est pas vers un bar que je me dirige maintenant. Je n’ai pas envie de noyer les pensées qui m’empêchent de voir clair et de me calmer ; il faut que je les étouffe, qu’elles se perdent dans une buée opaque. Me rendre soul prendrait trop de verres et de temps, trop de regards indiscrets et me rendrait imprudent. Je ne suis même pas sûr du résultat que j’obtiendrais ; l’empreinte de son visage est trop nette et je soupçonne la présence furtive de George aux Black Hole d’avoir tout déclenché, d’avoir tout renforcé.

Ce qu’il me faut ce soir, c’est un corps qui claque contre le mien, c’est une présence devant moi qui brouille ma vision tandis que ma respiration s’éraille, qu’elle se mette à siffler. Ce sont mes mains sur la peau d’une autre, qui glissent avec la sueur de nos corps qui se mêlent. J’ai besoin de fermer les yeux pour brouiller mes sens, pour oublier une douceur qui n’existe plus, qui n’était que fausse, factice, jouée. J’ai besoin d’air, d’une cigarette alors que ma bouche est collée à la nuque d’Harriett qui gémit doucement. Je me mords la langue jusqu’à sentir le goût du fer, mes coups de bassins s’accélèrent et en quelques minutes tout devient flou, tout devient sourd, des lumières se déchaînent derrière mes paupières closes, semblables à des éclats d’obus dans le lointain. Les bords de la pièce tanguent, le dos que je tenais contre mon bassin se crispe doucement tandis qu’elle attrape le bout du bureau pour se retenir de tomber et ses jambes tremblent. Puis tout redevient calme. C’est comme la mer avant une tempête, avant les premiers rouleaux, avant le tonnerre qui nous guette. Et elle rit. Elle rit doucement et elle se tourne pour poser une main sur ma joue dans un geste qui est doux et qui ne lui ressemble pas. C’est la première fois qu’elle fait ça et mes yeux se perdent dans la contemplation du mur derrière elle, sur l’horloge de la cheminée, je compte une heure du matin et ses doigts glissent le long de mon cou, ma clavicule sans que je ne frissonne. “Dis-moi ce qu’elle te faisait, Tom...” Et la voix est un murmure, c’est un chuchotement près de mon oreille qui me replonge immédiatement un peu plus dans mes pensées qui sont revenues. Ça n’a pas marché. “Je pourrais le faire aussi...”

Je repense aux caresses, aux heures échangées, aux étreintes et à ces baisers comme des balles perdues qui me frapperaient toutes en même temps. Harriett écarte une mèche de mon visage et s’approche beaucoup trop près de mes lèvres. Je recule.

“Je ne te paie pas pour ça.” Mais la perte d’équilibre qu’a provoqué mon écart ne semble pas la perturber et elle sourit avant de s’approcher à nouveau tandis que j’attrape mon holster pour me rhabiller. “Elle t’a vraiment brisé, hein ?”

Ses doigts caressent lentement la cicatrice qu’elle sait être présente à travers le tissu fin de ma chemise et nos yeux se croisent un instant.

*

"Elle m'intéresse."

La détermination dans ma voix me surprend, et mon regard se fait encore plus soutenu. Je suis prête à faire à peu près n'importe quoi pour comprendre les ficelles de ce monde, pour connaître ce qui relie les gens ici. Il n'y a pas de raison que je n'en fasse pas partie moi non plus. Plutôt mourir que de se confondre encore à la majorité silencieuse de la population, fermer les yeux, mener une vie à l'écart alors que des choses aussi passionnantes se passent au-dessus de nos têtes. Et puis c'est tellement excitant, j'ai l'impression qu'il existe un autre monde, comme une autre réalité seulement accessible à une poignée de personnes. Son regard change, il se recule pour m'observer avec toute l'attention qui soit et je me sens comme une souris en cage coincée sous les yeux d'un scientifique. Ça dure longtemps. Des secondes qui s'écoulent comme des années, avant qu'il ne se relève en faisant racler sa chaise. Il m'adresse ensuite un signe du menton pour m'indiquer de le suivre et on se dirige dans sa voiture, ce qui me fait hausser un sourcil.

"C'est la première fois que je monte dans une voiture."

"Ah oui ? Ce sont les avantages à sortir avec un Kimber."

"On va passer devant vos entrepôts ?"

Mon regard se veut faussement émerveillé, parce que je viens tout juste de comprendre comment je dois me comporter avec lui. Il marche à la flatterie. Il va me donner toutes les informations que je demande uniquement si je joue le rôle de la jeune fille naïve, amoureuse, en pleine admiration sur un monde qu'elle n'est pas en mesure de comprendre. Sa posture a changé d'ailleurs : ses épaules sont plus élancées et ses muscles contractés. Il est fier.

"Je vais faire un détour pour te montrer."

*

“Un jour, il faudra la laisser partir,” annonce Harriett dans mon dos au moment où je passe la porte de chez elle mais je ne me retourne pas. Ce serait comme un coup dans le vide. Se retourner voudrait dire qu’on est touché. Je ne le suis pas. Je réarrange donc la visière de ma casquette et fixe un point invisible sur le mur de l’immeuble d’en face. “Laisser partir qui ?”

Le silence de la nuit m’enveloppe avant qu’elle n’ait pu répondre et je marche calmement en observant les rues, les bars encore allumés, les cris alcoolisés d’un jeu qui va finir par dégénérer, mais ce ne sont pas mes hommes. Ce ne sont pas les miens. Je leur ai ordonné de ne pas sortir ce soir car je savais que Kimber traînerait dans le coin, et si je n’ai pas peur d’une rencontre car il serait de toute façon sur notre territoire, je ne veux pas la pousser non plus. Pas avant que les Hoxton n’aient décidé de la manière d’en finir, et sûrement pas avant la course de samedi. Pas avant que notre cheval n’ait gagné la course en détrônant le sien. Ce serait un manque à gagner total s’il venait à couler avant de l’avoir fait concourir. J’observe donc les vitres embuées qui bordent la rue mais je ne m’arrête pas, je continue de marcher jusqu’à entendre sur ma droite une voiture arriver. Rares sont les personnes qui en possèdent une par ici et il n’y a qu’un nom qui me vient ce soir.

Je ne me trompe pas. Kimber est au volant, il rigole et j’ai le temps d’apercevoir un manteau pâle à la lumière des vitres alentours dans le siège à côté du sien.

“Kimber est parti faire un tour en direction des docks,” j’annonce en claquant la porte derrière moi. Harry et Jeremiah étaient encore debout et ils tournent la tête à mon arrivée.

“Les docks ?”

“Les docks.”

*

Je ferme les yeux en sentant son corps se tordre de plaisir contre moi, son bassin qui se contracte, son mouvement de recul tandis qu'un long gémissement rauque s'élève jusqu'au sommet du ciel. Puis un juron, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Alors je remets mes cheveux correctement, j'attrape ma petite culotte qui avait glissé au pied du lit, et je lève vers lui un regard impatient. C'est le moment où il doit partir, satisfait d'avoir tiré son coup du soir. Il me laisse sa maison en pensant naïvement que je vais rester plantée devant l'aquarium gigantesque qui orne son salon, et ne rentre qu'à l'aube. À chaque fois que je passe devant, c'est le même scénario, la même bouche en cœur et cette voix mièvre pour le supplier de me laisser regarder ses poissons encore un peu plus. Pourtant, je peux jurer que je n'y trouve aucun intérêt, je dois même avouer qu'ils me rendent folle, ces foutus poissons. Mais il y croit. Il fonce dedans les yeux fermés et me promet monts et merveille en m'appelant son amour ou son trésor : je t'en offrirai des milliers de poissons et d'aquarium mon cœur quand je serai encore plus riche que maintenant, je te comblerai, tu seras la femme la plus heureuse de cette Terre.

Nos regards se croisent une seconde et avant que je n'aie eu le temps de jouer mon numéro, il m'interrompt.

"Tu restes ici ? J'aime bien te retrouver en rentrant."

"Mmh..."

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et j'enfouis mon visage contre l'oreiller en sentant son regard posé sur moi. En vérité, je souris à l'idée de la facilité avec laquelle j'ai accès à ses dossiers les plus secrets. Il cache toujours la clef de son bureau au même endroit en pensant être le seul à en connaître la cachette, et le code secret de sa cale est simplement sa date de naissance.

J'aurais pensé qu'il serait plus compliqué que ça d'accéder aux trésors et aux archives de cette ville. Cet endroit est une mine d'or. C'est parce que son père était à la tête de la ville, et son grand-père avant lui, à chaque fois dans l'illégalité. On en apprend des choses quand on se fait passer pour une idiote en manque d'amour auprès de l'homme le plus influent de la ville.

Je retourne d'ailleurs vaquer à mes occupations dès que la porte se claque : j'erre entre les pièces, je touche aux dossiers, aux photographies, aux plans, aux documents classés secrets, aux lettres d'état. Partout où je pose mon regard, ce sont des choses qui ne devraient jamais être révélées au grand jour. Peut-être même que Billy me tuerait s'il apprenait tout ce que je sais, peu importe combien il est amoureux de moi.

Il est cinq heures du matin à présent, et mes yeux commencent seulement à se refermer. Je ne veux pourtant pas m'endormir, mais je devine qu'il rentrera bientôt et je préfère ne pas rester ici. Il faut toujours se rendre désirable, m'envoler d'un battement d'ailes à chaque fois que je lui donne l'illusion de me posséder. Alors j'enfile mon long manteau noir sous lequel je ne porte qu'une nuisette, je pique une cigarette qui traînait sur un bureau et je me glisse dans la nuit.

*

Les garçons ont passé la fin de la nuit aux Garrison parce qu’on a gagné la course. Deux cent livres sur le numéro treize que Charlie avait décidé de baptiser pour nous, deux cent livres sur le portugais gris qui a battu le pur-sang arabe de Billy Kimber. Le numéro treize. Le numéro des gitans. Le numéro qui porte malheur et qui enrichie les Peaky Blinders.

Je souris devant l’euphorie qui étouffe le bar, devant les rires et les discussions survoltées qui assourdissent mes oreilles. La course a eu lieu cette nuit dans l’hippodrome de fortune bâti en dehors de la ville, pas loin de l’ancienne ferme des Lee ; elle s’est terminée vers deux heures et ni Harry, ni Jeremiah, ni aucun des autres garçons n’a daigné rentrer pour le moment. La bière coule à flots, mon père est même passé tout à l’heure pour avaler deux ou trois verres de whisky écossais en se faisant moqueusement huer par Harry. “De l’irlandais, traître !” Mais il n’y a pas de venin.

Je tourne maintenant la tête machinalement, je suis adossé au bar, une cigarette soigneusement coincée entre mes lèvres afin de respirer un peu plus facilement, mais je n’arrive pas véritablement à me réjouir. Même pour une victoire à deux cent livres. Même pour une victoire à deux cent livres parce que les Hoxton n’étaient pas aux courses. Ils devaient l’être, ils auraient dû nous rencontrer là-bas, une fois les chevaux élancés ils devaient descendre au niveau des salles de pesée mais personne n’est venu. “Tommy !” crie alors Jeremiah dans mon oreille en passant une main sur mon épaule. “Tommy arrête de réfléchir et bois, on se fiche des Hoxton ce soir !” Un verre de whisky brun est déposé dans mes mains et je tourne la tête légèrement pour sourire devant l’allure titubante de mon frère.

Mais avant que je n’aie eu le temps de répondre, les portes du bar claquent et mes yeux se lèvent, mes lèvres s’entrouvrant sans qu’aucun son n’en sorte.

*

Je sens tout de suite que je n'ai pas ma place ici, qu'il aurait mieux valu que je rentre directement dans mon appartement. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Il y avait la voiture des Peaky Blinders garée juste devant le bar, j'ai entendu des rires à l'intérieur, et j'ai pensé bêtement que le bar serait encore plein et qu'il me suffirait de me fondre dans la masse, me faufiler dans la foule pour en apercevoir quelques-uns à la volée. En fait, ils sont tous là. Et surtout, il n'y a qu'eux. Je me pince alors les lèvres en sentant leur regard brûlant posé sur moi, et je les observe en retour, je reconnais chacun d'eux. Ils sont pourtant les plus difficiles à atteindre, mais les photos aident.

"Hey ! T'es perdue ?"

Mon regard se pose sur un jeune garçon, Harry si mes souvenirs sont bons. Ses yeux bleus rencontrent les miens et je hausse les épaules en glissant mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau. Il pourrait faire l'affaire. Fionn chez les Hoxton, Billy Kimber, et lui. Ça ferait trois hommes à séduire, trois mines d'or différentes. Et puis il n'est pas mal.

"Tu faisais quoi dehors à une heure pareille ?"

"C'est une pute qui s'est perdue..."

"Ou elle vient chercher des clients."

*

Je regarde la scène de loin, sans bouger du bar où je suis adossé, ma cigarette commence à brûler mes lèvres et je l’attrape entre deux doigts avant de recracher une épaisse fumée blanche. Elle est entrée comme un agneau dans la tanière d’un loup, comme un ange ferait claquer les portes de l’enfer pour annoncer son arrivée. Jeremiah est resté près de moi mais siffle violemment en tapant sur mon dos. “Alors ça mon frère, c’est le joyau du spectacle.”

Elle ne paraît pas mal à l’aise ceci dit et c’est ce qui me pousse à l’observer. À remarquer que ses jambes n’ont pas de collants sous son manteau noir qui caresse ses mollets, elle n’a pas de barrettes dans ses cheveux bruns, elle aborde un air fier et attentif, comme si elle cherchait à définir quelque chose, comme si les insultes coulaient sur son corps comme des perles de pluie sans véritable l’atteindre. Elle regarde Harry, elle le regarde avec un air détaché qui paraît pourtant trop insistant et je n’arrive pas à décider si c’est parce qu’il s’est présenté le premier ou qu’elle pourrait être intéressée. Ma langue humidifie mes lèvres, je finis par descendre le verre que Jerry m’avait présenté d’une traite et je me décolle du comptoir d’une geste désinvolte. “Messieurs,” ma voix est calme, posée, tout le monde a arrêté de rire et de crier et je lève un sourcil à l’intention d’Harry. “On n’est pas là pour baiser des putains.” Ce qu’il a l’air de prendre plutôt comme une punition malgré la situation mais personne ne me contredit et les corps s’éloignent en bourgeonnant pour commander de nouveaux verres à Peter. Je repose alors mes yeux sur la jeune femme devant moi, elle a l’air d’avoir pris mon intervention pour un affront et je lève un sourcil en me penchant légèrement en avant pour qu’elle soit la seule à m’entendre, mon regard déviant vers le sol. “Vous ne savez pas où vous venez de mettre les pieds. Vous feriez mieux de vous en aller.”

*

"Je sais très bien où je mets les pieds. Je venais simplement mettre des images sur des noms."

Son regard change brutalement. C'est presque impossible à distinguer si on ne plonge pas dans le bleu de ses yeux, tant il s'efforce de ne rien laisser transparaître. C'est imperceptible, quasiment invisible, mais ça a basculé. Je dirais qu'il est tendu à présent, peut-être agacé. Je ne cherche pas d'ennuis, pourtant. Je ne les vois pas d'un mauvais œil, pas plus que les autres gangs, et c'est pour ça que mon intonation était douce et sans menace. Thomas Shelby. J'en ai tellement entendu parler. Il a été décoré pendant la guerre et a brûlé toutes les médailles en rentrant. Et pendant qu'on se regarde en silence, je révise tout ce que je connais à son sujet : pas grand-chose, au bout du compte. Quelques anecdotes sur ses années à la guerre, son arbre généalogique, rien de plus. J'aimerais bien lire à l'intérieur des gens comme on peut lire un livre, ce serait merveilleux.

"Je vais y aller. À bientôt, Thomas."

Ces mots sont prononcés pour me donner un air mystérieux. Je ne sais pas si c'est crédible, mais j'essaye de toutes mes forces, et je me glisse dehors comme un courant d'air, comme un oiseau qui s'envole. Je voudrais être capable d'intriguer les gens, de passer dans leur vie brièvement et les marquer pour toujours. Je voudrais savoir prononcer des mots aussi puissants que des coups de feu.

*

Je fixe un moment les doubles portes du bar qu’elle a poussé en entier pour le côté théâtral de sa sortie et ses mots résonnent dans l’air comme l’écho des vallées de la Somme. “Et qu’est-ce qu’elle voulait, eh ? Tu l’as fait fuir Tommy ?” Jeremiah a l’air de trouver la situation hilarante, perché de l’autre côté du comptoir, et je passe une main sur le bas de mon visage avant de me tourner vers eux et de sortir une nouvelle cigarette. “Elle s’était perdue. Maintenant la soirée est finie, on travaille demain et je ne veux aucun retard sur la livraison des bouteilles.” La flamme de l’allumette projette une ombre sur mon visage et je souffle dessus avant de redresser la tête. “Notre victoire aux courses ne changera rien au programme.”

Et s’ils me prennent tous au mot, moi je reste. Je reste en passant derrière le bar pour me servir un nouveau whisky, et mes yeux sont attirés irrémédiablement par les portes de l’entrée. Il y a quelque chose d’étrange dans ce qu’il vient de se passer, dans sa manière de prononcer mon prénom. En entier. Thomas. J’avale le verre d’un coup avant de grimacer et je me penche sur le bois en baissant la tête. Mes muscles se tendent, je n’ai quasiment pas dormi la nuit dernière et je me remets à penser pour rien, à réfléchir aux choses futiles, à déterrer des images qui refusent de partir. Je ferme les yeux un moment avant de me redresser. Elle connaissait mon nom parce que tout le monde le connaît, c’est tout ce qu’il faut retenir.

*

Je n'ai pas besoin de carnet. Il en faudrait pourtant dix ou quinze pour noter tout ce que j'ai trouvé en fouillant, mais tout est dans ma tête et c'est peut-être ce qui fait ma force. Tout ce que j'ai retenu, tout ce que j’apprends ne pourra jamais m'être volé. Ils pourront entrer dans mon appartement, fouiller de fond en comble, retourner tous les meubles : ils ne trouveront jamais rien d'autre qu'une poignée de vêtements, des piles de livres et quelques billets de l'héritage pour vivre confortablement.

D'un autre côté, c'est dans ma tête. Je ne suis pas naïve. Il est facile de faire parler quelqu'un sous la torture, et si tout est en moi, à l'intérieur, il est possible que cela me porte préjudice un jour. J'essaye de ne pas trop y penser pour l'instant, mais je sais que je joue avec le feu ces derniers temps. Je couche avec deux garçons en même temps, peut-être trois si le jeune garçon des Shelby décide de forcer le destin et de me recroiser. Ou bien son aîné, si j'élargis mes ambitions. Ça ne tient à rien, et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils me feraient s'ils apprenaient que je joue avec eux trois, que je recueille des informations sur chacun d'eux pour me frayer une place en ce monde.

Je ne sais pas ce qui viendra après, ni quand est-ce que mon manège va s'effondrer. J'ai calculé toutes les possibilités, envisagé des dizaines de scénario possibles et imaginables jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit haut dans le ciel. Mais je ne suis sûre de rien. Je crois que je resterai le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à ce que ça ne me suffise plus : alors, seulement là, je monterai à Londres. Je verrai plus grand. En attendant, je reste ici. Un long bâillement m'échappe alors, je sens mes lunettes me tomber sur le nez, mes yeux se fermer, et il ne me faut qu'une poignée de secondes pour sombrer dans le sommeil.

*

Les fumées de l’usine voisine qui soufflent dans l’air des docks rendent la tâche un peu plus aisée. Il n’est pas encore midi mais toutes les caisses sont déjà sur les bateaux, direction Londres, direction Camden puis le nouveau monde. “P’tête bien que le train pourrait être une bonne alternative.”

Je tourne le regard légèrement pour remarquer que mon oncle observe le dernier bateau démarrer avec un air languissant. “Du travail pour rien. On arrive directement sur Camden ici alors qu’il faudrait acheminer les caisses jusqu’au port depuis la gare.” Je tire sur ma cigarette en observant l’autre rive du canal, celle qui est complètement enfumée et où les rares travailleurs de l’usine sont quasiment impossibles à identifier. “C’est que tout est devenu si ennuyeux.”

“Ennuyeux ?”

“On passe les contrôles beaucoup trop facilement, Tom ; notre travail est quasiment légal. Depuis quand un Shelby travaille honnêtement ?”

Je distingue finalement la silhouette que j’attendais à travers la brume et je souris faiblement avant de taper l’épaule de mon oncle. “Si c’était le cas, je t’assure que Carl Hoxton ne viendrait pas nous présenter ses salutations.” J’écrase mon mégot sur le sol avant de me redresser du mur de bois sur lequel j’étais appuyé. “Trouve Harry et Jeremiah. Je veux un conseil de famille dès que j’en ai fini ici.”

*

La nuit est déjà tombée quand je me réveille, et je réalise tout bêtement que j'ai oublié de manger. Mon dernier repas doit remonter à hier matin et mon ventre se tord de douleur à chaque mouvement que je fais. Ça m'arrive souvent lorsque je me concentre sur quelque chose qui m'occupe pendant des heures : j'en oublie de boire ou de me nourrir. Je me lave donc en vitesse avant de sortir de mon appartement, emmitouflée dans mon grand manteau, traversant la ville et ses bars alignés sur le port. Je n'ai rien à manger et je ne sais pas où trouver de la nourriture à cette heure-là, mais une petite idée me vient. Les cuisines de Billy doivent être pleines, et il me faut seulement une dizaine de minutes pour rejoindre sa maison de l'autre côté du canal, je devrais y arriver rapidement. Seulement voilà, au bout de quelques minutes à peine, mon ventre se noue un peu. Ce n'est même pas à cause de la faim, c'est plutôt cette sensation étrange que quelque chose se passe ici, que les chemins que j'emprunte sont surveillés. Il y a un silence qui m'angoisse, et mon regard se pose sur un léger mouvement en haut d'un toit tandis que je ralentis ma course. Il va y avoir une embuscade. Et puisque c'est le chemin de Kimber, je suppose que ça se dirige contre lui. Si ce sont les Hoxton et que Fionn me voit marcher ici, il va comprendre et ça se retournera. Si ce sont les Peaky Blinders et que Thomas ou Harry me reconnaissent, je risque aussi d'être repérée. Tout défile dans ma tête à vitesse éclair tandis que mon pas se fait lent, ma démarche faussement hésitante. Comme si j'étais perdue. Je regarde autour de moi, je fais mine de chercher mon chemin avant de revenir innocemment sur mes pas comme si je venais brusquement de me souvenir de la route. Et ça marche, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends quelqu'un courir dans mon dos. Sa main se pose sur mon épaule, son souffle caresse ma nuque. Il tient un fusil contre son épaule et ses cheveux sont en bataille.


	2. Partie 2

**Rose.**

"Hey, ça va ? Je t'ai vue de là-haut avec les gars, t'avais l'air perdue. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Faut pas traîner ici, il y a des choses qui se préparent."

"Ça va. Je cherche juste un truc à manger parce que j'ai drôlement faim..."

Mon regard se veut triste, les larmes me montent faussement aux yeux, et je sais déjà que j'ai gagné lorsqu'il se pince la lèvre.

"Ok, va au Garrison. Tu demandes au patron, ils doivent avoir quelques trucs en stock, tu mets ça sur le compte des Hoxton. Si les Peaky Blinders y sont, tu leur dis qu'on est en place, ils comprendront. Tu leur dis que c'est de la part de Fionn. Tiens, prends mon pistolet, on ne sait jamais."

*

**Tommy.**

Les portes s’ouvrent sur Harry, qui arrive avec un sac et un fusil sur l’épaule. La visière de sa casquette tombe sur ses yeux et il la relève avant de me repérer et d’effectuer de grandes enjambées jusqu’à moi. “Daryl dit que les Hoxton sont en place, il est passé devant la rue, ils sont sur les toits. Un des gars dit que Kimber devrait sortir d’ici une heure, il a rendez-vous avec quelqu’un.”

Je hoche vaguement la tête, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de mon verre qui se trouble avec les mouvements alentours. Je réfléchis au plan, à cette idée qu’a proposé Carl ce matin, je réfléchis aux échappatoires qu’auront mes hommes en cas de problème. C’est une rue assez étriquée et les ruelles sont étroites.

“Rappelle-moi pourquoi on fait ça ?”

“Parce que Kimber a fait couler les Lee.” Ma voix est rauque, ennuyée, mais ma réponse le fait mourir de rire en attirant l’attention de tout le monde. “Sérieusement Tommy, pourquoi on fourre notre nez dans un conflit qui ne nous regarde pas ?”

J’avale une gorgée de whisky. “Les Hoxton font des courses.”

“Les Hoxton trafiquent les courses.”

Je tourne alors la tête vers lui en levant un sourcil et il comprend. Ses yeux s’éclairent subitement et il porte le poing à sa bouche en reculant, ce qui me fait légèrement sourire.

*

Lorsque j'entre dans le même bar qu'hier soir, tous les regards se posent sur moi à nouveau, mais ils se désintéressent vite. Un peu comme si leur intérêt était porté sur les allées et venus dans le pub et qu'ils craignaient de voir arriver l'un des hommes de Kimber, ou ceux des Hoxton – ou bien les leurs, prêts à leur annoncer les pertes humaines de ce qui va éclater dans quelques minutes. Alors je peux comprendre qu'ils ne soient pas vraiment soucieux d'une fille comme moi.

Je m'assois finalement au comptoir, plongeant mon regard dans celui du serveur en calant mon menton contre ma paume de main. Mon ventre gargouille et je suis bien heureuse d'avoir ce grand manteau noir pour étouffer le bruit.

"Mademoiselle ?"

"Je voudrais quelque chose à manger."

Un sourire se dessine sur son visage et il marque une petite pause, cessant d'essuyer le verre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Je crois qu'il attend que je me mette à rire, mais mon regard se veut plus sérieux encore.

"On ne sert que de l'alcool. Et puis, de toute façon, on ne sert pas les femmes seules. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, il est tard, il va vous arriver des histoires."

"Je viens au nom d'un membre des Hoxton, il m'a dit que je trouverais à manger et qu'il fallait mettre ça sur leur compte. Il s'appelle Fionn."

*

Fionn.

Le prénom atteint mes oreilles en occultant les mots de mon frère et je tourne la tête par-dessus son épaule en fronçant les sourcils. Elle est de nouveau là, c’est elle, avec le même manteau mais ses cheveux sont accrochés et on voit le bout de sa jupe. “De qui vous venez ne change pas grand-chose,” reprend d’ailleurs Peter en essuyant le bar avec son chiffon sale, “ici les noms, si c’est pas les nôtres, ils n’ont pas vraiment d’importance.”

J’observe son nez se froncer légèrement, elle relève le menton et pose la main qui soutenait sa tête à plat sur le comptoir, elle est sur le point d’ajouter quelque chose qui j’en suis sûr, vexerait Peter, alors je frappe gentiment le dos d’Harry avant de le contourner pour m’approcher. Doucement. Le pub est anormalement calme dû à la tension des garçons quant à l’embuscade réalisée en ce moment même et on entend le bruit de mes pas se répercuter sur le plancher creux.

“Prononcer des noms si ouvertement pourrait vous coûter plus que ce joli collier,” je murmure en m’approchant, œillant ledit bijou qui pend à son cou de manière ostentatoire. Je n’ai pas parlé fort, ma voix était à peine perceptible mais je sais qu’elle m’a entendu parce que son visage se tourne très légèrement et elle abandonne la position d’attaque qu’elle était sur le point de lancer. “C’est la deuxième fois que vous entrez ici comme une rose, ma dame, et je pense qu’il faudrait que cela cesse. Mes hommes sont obéissants mais ils restent natifs de Birmingham.”

*

Sa voix douce et légère me parvient à l'oreille, mais je ne me tourne pas. Je reste immobile, fixant ce type odieux juste devant moi, mais tous mes sens sont tournés vers ce qu'il me dit. Et ça me met en colère, autant que ça me fait sourire. C'est drôle, il vient justement de trouver mon prénom. J'entre chez eux comme une Rose. C'est comme ça que je m'appelle. Mais je me retiens bien de lui dire et je baisse les yeux quelques secondes pour observer le comptoir, le reflet des lumières sur le verre rayé tandis qu'il continue ses menaces. C'est exactement ça, ni plus ni moins : des menaces. Douces et bienveillantes peut-être, mais des menaces quand même. Ça veut dire qu'il ne veut pas que je continue à me montrer chez eux et les narguer avec tant de légèreté, mais je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. J'aurais voulu être un garçon. Il m'aurait porté une attention différente, il m'aurait peut-être invitée à parler en tête à tête dans l'arrière-salle pour comprendre ce que je cherche exactement, je le sais. C'est dommage pour eux, ils y perdent forcément. Je suis comme un électron libre, je n'ai aucune attache, rien ne me retient vraiment de leur donner des informations sur l'embuscade de ce soir. Leur dire par exemple qu'il serait mieux de l'annuler sur-le-champ parce que Kimber a fait venir chez lui des armes massives qu'il stocke dans sa cave, et des hommes sont rassemblés en ce moment même dans son salon pour discuter d'une affaire outre-Atlantique. Je pourrais lui suggérer plutôt de mener leurs actions demain, quand les armes seront parties pour l'autre côté du continent et qu'il sera sans défense et sans hommes. Ça ferait partie du jeu, ce serait drôle de voir ses yeux s'écarquiller sous la précision des informations et parler comme il le fait de cette voix calme et grave des gens qui prennent des décisions. Je m'amuserais comme une reine. Mais je préfère jouer la carte de la prudence, et je me contente de le regarder enfin lorsqu'il achève son petit discours.

Il a les yeux bleus étincelants, brillants comme des milliers d'étoiles ou de tempêtes déchaînées, et je crois qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte.

"Vos hommes... Il y en a un qui est parti de l'embuscade pour rejoindre sa petite amie."

Ce n'est pas un renseignement très important et ça ne me mettra pas grandement en danger. C'est vrai : je les ai simplement aperçus sur le chemin, mais ça signifie quand même que je connais ses hommes et leurs occupations. Peut-être que ce sera suffisant pour qu'il me prenne enfin au sérieux, s'il est assez futé pour ça.

*

Ma vision se floute légèrement même si mes yeux restent braqués sur elle et ma langue humidifie mes lèvres presque instinctivement dans un mouvement que je ne contrôle pas. Qui est-elle ? Le souvenir de mon prénom dans sa bouche la veille me revient en mémoire et je refuse de prendre ça pour une coïncidence. Thomas. Fionn. John. Les coïncidences n’existent pas ici, elles n’ont pas leur place, tout n’est que trahison et corruption dans cette ville et je sens mes muscles se contracter, prêt à sortir mon arme si d’aventure elle est juste ici en éclaireur et possède un nom de code à crier pour signifier que la voie est libre.

Mais juste à cet instant précis, au moment où j’allais me redresser pour ordonner aux autres de se préparer, je remarque cet air important, fier, qui s’est dessiné sur son visage. Il y a quelque chose qui passe dans son regard, comme celui d’une enfant à qui on tendrait un cadeau, les étincelles brillent aussi fort que les explosions de grenade dans ses yeux. Et elle vient de dégoupiller la première coquille. Alors je souris. Je souris parce que je comprends, je vois clair dans son jeu et je ne me recule pas de la position courbée que j’ai sur le bar en contenant le rictus amusé qui menace de me trahir de trop. “John, eh ?”

Mon instant de panique est passé inaperçu, comme à chaque fois que les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu, et je me tourne légèrement pour taper sur le bois du comptoir. “Messieurs, dehors. On se retrouve à vingt heures devant la forge. Trouvez-moi John.”

Puis le temps que le bar se vide, je me tourne vers Peter. “On va avoir besoin de petits biscuits et d’un thé chaud.”

*

Ça commence. Ça commence et je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi excitée de toute ma vie. Mon bas-ventre se contracte un peu sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, ma respiration se bloque un peu, et j'adresse un sourire insolent à cet homme qui refusait tout à l'heure de me servir. Il me semble qu'il a fini par trouver ces fameux gâteaux et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui faire la remarque.

"C'est vrai qu'ils étaient drôlement bien cachés... Merci de vous être donné autant de peine pour mettre la main dessus."

C'est ironique évidemment. La boîte était juste sous le comptoir, mais il ne réplique rien. Il serre simplement les dents, comme s'il avait peur de me répondre tout à coup. C'est parce que Thomas est là, il pense peut-être que je suis une femme importante. Peut-être que c'est le cas. Alors je retire mon grand manteau noir dans un geste qui se veut élégant avant d'attraper un biscuit et le regarder. Il s'est assis à côté de moi au bar et c'est bien la première fois que je peux le regarder sans être distraite par l'occupation autour de nous. Cette fois, il n'y a plus que ses yeux bleus plantés dans les miens, et ce silence qui nous enveloppe.

"Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ?"

*

Mais je ne réponds rien. Je garde mon regard posé sur elle pendant encore quelques secondes ; quelques secondes pendant lesquelles on se jauge l’un l’autre, comme un défi qui passe silencieusement, puis je me redresse simplement en adressant un regard à Peter. Je n’ai même pas besoin de mettre des mots sur mes pensées, la bouteille et le verre de whisky sont posés devant moi immédiatement et je hoche la tête. Je l’ignore maintenant. Je veux voir quelque chose. Je veux tester son caractère, je veux voir le degré de professionnalisme qui semble émaner de son corps malgré les quelques maladresses qu’elle commet. Comme le sarcasme dont elle a fait preuve envers Peter.

Alors je me contente de retirer le bouchon pour me verser un verre avant de le porter à mes lèvres. Et d’une certaine manière, je sais que ça l’agace légèrement. Je viens de lui tendre ce cadeau qu’elle attendait tant mais je ne le lâche pas. Alors elle finit son biscuit, mais elle n’ajoute rien non plus, et je comprends qu’elle est sûrement aussi têtue que moi. Et je souris avant d’allumer une nouvelle cigarette.

“Alors, dites-moi un peu, maintenant qu’on est seuls. Qui êtes-vous ?”

*

Ça ne m'étonne pas tellement. Il veut garder de la contenance, instaurer cette distance entre nous, et ce n'est pas plus mal. En tout cas, je trouve ça respectueux. Il me considère d'une façon digne en attendant que je m'exprime, il n'est pas condescendant, il ne me pose pas des dizaines de question en exigeant que je lui réponde comme l'auraient fait beaucoup d'autres hommes. Peut-être qu'il fait ça uniquement par stratégie, il semble intelligent. Alors je ne me laisse pas flatter pour quelque chose qui devrait être normal, et je continue à manger en attendant la suite. J'ai des informations plein la tête et je ne veux pas les offrir au premier qui vient, je veux prendre mon temps, je veux être sûre de savoir avec qui faire affaire.

Ce serait impossible de m'associer avec Billy. Tout ce que je connais, je l'ai obtenu en trahissant sa confiance, et il faudra bientôt que je mette fin au petit jeu que je mène sous son nez si je veux me préserver. Mais il me reste le choix entre les Hoxton et les Peaky Blinders, ou bien la police, dans un souci de justice. Je peux aussi rester seule, ce serait une solution. Je dois réfléchir.

À sa question, je relève légèrement la tête, tirée de mes pensées, et je le regarde quelques secondes avant de répondre.

"Je m'appelle Rose. Mon oncle faisait partie des Lee. Il est mort il y a quelques mois, je ne l'ai jamais connu, et j'ai hérité de son appartement."

C'est la stricte vérité. Pourtant, ma voix tremble légèrement, et je déteste ça. Je crois qu'il me met mal à l'aise. Il a un regard beaucoup trop intense, ça fait chauffer mes joues et ça me déstabilise. J'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi.

*

Ses yeux finissent par se détourner des miens afin d’attraper un nouveau biscuit et je penche légèrement la tête de côté en me tournant vers elle pour la dévisager. Elle a avachi les épaules, pas énormément, pas assez pour trahir de l’anxiété, mais suffisamment pour me montrer que ce n’était pas la question qu’elle attendait avec tant d’impatience.

Rose.

Rose, nièce d’un homme qui travaillait avec les Lee. “Si tu n’as jamais connu ton oncle,” je demande donc en tirant sur ma cigarette, “comment se fait-il que tu connaisses tant de choses ici ?”

Parce qu’il n’y a aucun doute qu’elle sait. Qu’elle est au courant. Il y a des noms qu’elle brûle de prononcer mais sa maladresse a les employer vend son inexpérience dans le domaine. Elle n’est pas née à Birmingham, elle n’en a ni l’allure, ni l’accent ; elle est comme une poupée de porcelaine qu’on croise parfois dans les boutiques de Londres : blanche et déroutante.

*

"J'ai mes sources."

Je hausse les épaules distraitement, ne laissant rien transparaître de l'ouragan qui naît à l'intérieur de moi. Je pense à mille choses à la fois. Ce qu'il se passe là-bas à l'autre bout de la ville, les minutes suspendues, ce temps gagné avant que tout n'éclate. J'essaye de calculer les probabilités pour que Billy et ses hommes comprennent ce qui se joue, ouvrent une caisse des armes massives et s'en servent pour faire un massacre. L'autre probabilité, le scénario dans lequel ils n'ont pas le temps de voir le coup venir. Toutes les données dansent sous mes yeux, je vois des chiffres se mêler aux pensées, aux mots et aux images, je vois Billy probablement penché sur une carte à ce moment exact, la vingtaine d'hommes hissés sur le toit à attendre le feu vert, à attendre qu'il mette un pas dehors. La réunion sera bientôt finie.

Et mes yeux se rouvrent brutalement. Ils sortiront par l'arrière. Ils n'iront pas au-devant de la rue mais sortiront par ce petit chemin qui mène aux entrepôts, parce que c'est là-bas qu'ils iront réquisitionner d'autres hommes et des bateaux pour envoyer leurs armes avant l'aube. L'assaut ne marchera pas. Ils pourront y rester longtemps sans que rien ne sorte de cette maison, et se demanderont même si Billy n'a pas fini par faire dormir ces vingt hommes dans cette maison ; ils n'y comprendront rien. En vérité, ils seront passés par derrière, et je suis la seule à le savoir pour l'instant.

Alors je me calme un peu. Mes pensées ne se taisent pas et mon cerveau cogite encore à mille à l'heure, mais je reviens dans la pièce et je cesse de triturer le bout de verre qui avait atterri dans mes mains je ne sais comment. J'ai parfois ce réflexe d'attraper tout ce qui me tombe sous la main machinalement, même ce qui coupe, et je réalise seulement maintenant que mon pouce saigne.

"Je ne sais pas si je peux me fier à vous, mais j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose."

*

“On ne peut pas se fier à moi,” j’annonce alors parce qu’on a tous les deux décidé d’être honnête jusqu’ici et de jouer carte sur table. “J’ai fait une alliance avec les Hoxton dans le seul et unique but de leur sous-tirer quelque chose en échange. Si demain une nouvelle proposition se présente, il se pourrait que je change d’avis.”

Mes mots sont prononcés avec calme, avec justesse. Ce que je lui révèle pourrait me coûter la stabilité temporaire de nos entreprises mais je me doute qu’elle le savait déjà. Tout était lisible dans ses yeux avides d’adrénaline dont je n’arrive pas bien à définir la couleur. Elle est avec Fionn, elle l’a mentionné en arrivant ici et la solution la plus simple serait de constater qu’elle est donc partiale aux Hoxton qui veulent venger leurs regrettables alliés. Seulement elle était déjà au courant de ce que je disais puisqu’elle n’a pas cillé, elle n’a pas bougé. Elle n’en a donc jamais touché un mot aux Hoxton. Et elle se rend compte elle-même qu’elle a laissé échapper un indice de trop puisqu’elle attrape la bouteille de whisky pour se donner contenance et se servir un verre. Mais elle ne boit pas. Elle se contente de faire rouler le cristal entre ses doigts et je hoche la tête après quelques nouvelles secondes de silence.

“Très bien. Rose. Vous venez de piquer ma curiosité. De quoi voulez-vous parler ?”

*

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Je n'arrive pas à formuler quoique ce soit, ni à trouver les mots pour lui expliquer. Alors je fixe ce verre que je fais tourner entre mes doigts, j'essaye de calculer, de comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer. J'aimerais savoir si je suis en train de commettre une erreur et ça me rend folle de ne pas avoir la réponse.

C'est arrivé le matin de mon arrivée, bien avant que je ne m'intéresse à tout ça. Je cherchais l'appartement, et je suis rentrée au mauvais endroit. Le même numéro, mais la mauvaise rue. La porte s'est ouverte toute seule et j'ai pensé naïvement avoir trouvé mon nouveau chez moi, avant de me rendre compte que l'immeuble était plein de dynamite. De quoi faire sauter la ville, sincèrement. En tout cas, assez pour raser les quartiers les plus populaires, et faire exploser ces usines. Je n'ai jamais vu personne y entrer ni en sortir, je ne sais pas à qui ça appartient. Pas à Billy, aucun de ses documents ne le mentionne et il n'aurait pas d'intérêt à faire sauter une ville qui ne lui appartient pas. Ça peut appartenir aux communistes, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils aient les fonds, pas plus que les anarchistes, pas plus que les Hoxton. Quelque chose de cette envergure et aussi accessible, ça ne peut être que deux choses. Un mirage ou un piège. Et puisque je n'ai pas rêvé, ça ne peut être qu'un piège que je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de lui dire tout ça. Dieu sait ce qu'il pourrait en faire, et puis peut-être qu'il est au courant. Seulement voilà, je n'arrive pas à résoudre cette énigme et je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide, même si cette pensée m'agace. J'ai besoin d'aide, besoin de confier ce secret à quelqu'un, besoin de dire ce que j'ai vu. Mon regard se pose quelques instants sur le barman qui essuie toujours ses verres fixement, le regard morne, rivé devant lui, et je me penche finalement vers Thomas pour coller mes lèvres contre son oreille et les couvrir de ma main. Je le sens se tendre un peu, s'enfoncer dans la chaise, laissant échapper un soupir qui trahit la surprise de cette soudaine proximité. De mon souffle contre sa peau, de mes lèvres si près des siennes. Ça pourrait me perdre.

Mes yeux se ferment un instant et je lui murmure, tout bas, seulement pour lui et moi. Je lui murmure au creux de l'oreille que j'ai trouvé des dynamites pour faire sauter la totalité de la ville, et je m'apprêtais à lui en dire un peu plus lorsque la porte du bar s'ouvre dans un claquement sourd. Alors je me recule, je romps notre petite bulle comme une glace qui se brise et je me rassois à ma chaise en le fixant avec attention.

"Ça a foiré ! Des types les ont vus ailleurs dans la ville, je sais même pas comment ils ont fait. Ils se sont volatilisés, faut croire."

"C'est juste qu'ils ont une porte à l'arrière qui mène à un petit chemin."

*

Mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur Rose que je dévisage comme si je ne l’avais jamais vue auparavant et Jeremiah, qui était entré comme une furie, paraît remarquer sa présence. “C’est pas la putain d’hier ?” Il y a un rictus dans sa voix et je pose ma main sur mes yeux afin de me laisser le temps de réfléchir. “Pas étonnant qu’elle sache ce genre de choses. T’aurais pas pu nous le dire avant ?”

“Jeremiah, assez.” Je ne me suis pas levé, ma voix est calme pour l’instant et ne trahit pas les pensées qui se bousculent dans ma tête, les nombres qui se chevauchent, les pourcentages et les alternatives que j’élabore et les plans qui se dessinent. “Si ça se trouve c’est une putain d’espionne !”

“Assez !” Mon ton est monté et résonne dans le bar vide et cette fois, il s’arrête, il se stoppe avant de soupirer pour venir se servir un verre derrière le comptoir. “Où sont les Hoxton ?”

J’ai besoin de traiter les choses méthodiquement, de traiter les affaires d’abord, de m’occuper de mes hommes. Les femmes passent ensuite. “Ils sont rentrés, ils en avaient marre. J’ai dit aux nôtres de ne pas bouger.” Je fixe un instant le verre qu’il descend devant moi en réfléchissant. “Dis-leur de rentrer. De toute façon on n’en a rien à faire de Kimber. J’établirai un rendez-vous avec Carl demain.”

Il hoche la tête et s’apprête à partir avant que je ne le stoppe en passant la main sur mon visage : “Et dit à Harry que Rory le cherche. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu’il a fait mais il a intérêt à avoir réglé ça demain matin.”

Les portes claquent derrière lui et je me tourne directement vers la bouteille pour me servir un nouveau whisky. Je sens le regard de Rose sur moi, je l’ai vue étudier chacun de mes gestes et mémoriser chacun de mes mots. “Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous,” je murmure alors sans la regarder. “On reparlera des dynamites demain ; si elles ont survécu à une semaine sans exploser, une nouvelle nuit n’y changera rien. C’est un immeuble inhabité.” Mais mes réflexions n’ont pas l’air de lui plaire puisqu’elle ouvre la bouche pour protester seulement je ne peux pas rester là. Trop de questions se posent dans ma tête, trop de possibilités, et sa proximité est beaucoup trop prononcée pour me laisser réfléchir. Il y a Kimber, il y a les Hoxton, il y a les dynamites et il y a le souffle de son chuchotement qui me fait fermer les yeux. “Demain.” Ma voix est devenue rauque, je tire sur ma cigarette avant d’avaler le reste de mon whisky d’une traite, et comme elle n’a pas l’air décidée à obtempérer, c’est moi qui me lève.

“Ne mettez pas les biscuits sur le compte des Hoxton, on est des Peaky Blinders, ici,” j’ajoute d’ailleurs avec une voix plus forte en arrangeant ma casquette au moment de passer les portes.

*

J'aurais pu lui donner la localisation exacte s'il avait eu la patience de rester. J'aurais pu lui expliquer comment j'ai évité les fils et dresser avec lui un plan de l'immeuble selon ce que l'on connaît tous les deux de l'endroit. J'aurais pu aussi lui expliquer qu'il est plus judicieux de faire une embuscade demain puisque Billy sera seul et sans rien pour se défendre sinon deux ou trois armes à feu qui ne font pas le poids.

Qui sait, peut-être que j'aurais pu tout lui dire dans un moment de faiblesse. Rester là tous les deux jusqu'à l'aube à manger ces biscuits et parler de choses importantes, comme un roi et une reine prêts à gouverner le monde. On aurait pu être beau comme ça à fumer toutes ces cigarettes, dessiner des plans, parler à voix basse et en rajouter un peu pour le jeu d'acteur. Seulement il n'a pas eu la patience d'attendre, il a seulement claqué la porte sans un regard. Peut-être que ça faisait trop d'informations pour lui et je peux le concevoir, mais il n'a même pas attendu ma réponse. Il a tout de suite exigé que l'on se revoie demain, comme si j'étais déjà à sa disposition, comme si j'avais fait mon choix. C'est faux. Je lui ai donné des faits, seulement des faits avec lesquels il ne peut rien faire du tout. Il lui manque absolument tout. Il n'a même pas la localisation exacte du lieu et je peux jurer qu'il ne l'aura pas, pas plus qu'il n'aura de renseignements auprès de Billy Kimber ou de la police. Il a eu sa chance, elle est passée. Si mes informations ne valent pas la peine de se rasseoir dix minutes de plus sur une chaise pour écouter ce que j'ai à dire, elles intéresseront quelqu'un d'autre.

Les portes se claquent derrière mon passage comme il l'a fait quelques minutes plus tard et la voix de mon père me revient en tête sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Je l'imagine me répéter combien j'ai un sale caractère, celui de ma mère, et passer sa main dans mes cheveux d'un sourire amusé. Mais je suis seule dans les rues désertes, seule avec le vent glacial et toutes mes idées noires.

*

Je n’ai attendu qu’une heure au Garrison avant de perdre définitivement patience et me relever en récupérant ma casquette posée sur le bar. Elle ne viendra pas, je n’ai pas besoin d’attendre toute la journée pour vérifier ma théorie, je le sais. Elle a été vexée, par ma sortie ou mon manque de réaction hier, je n’en sais rien et je m’en fiche un peu : mais si elle croit que je vais l’attendre toute la journée, elle se trompe, j’ai d’autres choses à faire que de traiter des histoires d’immeubles piégés reportées par des jolis sourires qui se croient intéressantes. Les femmes cachent toujours leur jeu, elles jouent toujours sur deux plans et rien que sa connaissance de détails sur les autres clans ici me l’a prouvé. Elle peut retourner sa veste à n’importe quel moment, elle a trop d’informations pour être loyale à quelqu’un d’autre qu’elle-même et je ne me laisserais pas avoir une deuxième fois. Pas même avec des murmures. Je mettrais donc mes propres hommes sur la piste et ils trouveront cet immeuble.

En attendant, l’entreprise passe avant tout, et ce, même pour de la dynamite. Je crois d’ailleurs que ma contrariété se montre dans ma démarche, dans la grandeur de mes pas et l’allure que je soutiens jusqu’à la maison.

“Rendez-vous concluant ?” demande Harry en m’entendant claquer les portes de mon bureau derrière moi. Il se glisse à l’intérieur en refermant le battant et je passe une main sur le bas de mon visage avant d’attraper une cigarette dans la poche de ma veste. “J’ai besoin que tu ailles voir Carl. Chez lui. Tu y vas avec Jeremiah et tu reviens avec un nouvel accord.”

“J’en conclus que non.” Une fumée opaque s’élève de ma bouche et je dépose ma boîte d’allumettes sur mes dossiers. “Il y a un immeuble piégé dans la ville.”

“Qui ?”

Je fixe le mur sans le voir en réfléchissant. Les Hoxton ne peuvent pas en être responsables, ils n’ont aucune raison de piéger un immeuble qui détruirait leurs usines et si c’était Kimber, Rose le saurait, elle ne serait pas venue en parler avec moi et elle n’en a parlé qu’à moi. Elle me fait penser à un oisillon égaré en plein cœur de la tempête : elle a l’air de connaître des choses sur tout le monde mais ne sait pas à qui les livrer, et n’a pas l’air de se rendre compte de la zone de guerre sur laquelle elle a mis les pieds. “Quelqu’un qui va regretter d’être venu poser ses valises par ici.”

*

J'ai un peu réfléchi pendant les quelques jours qui ont suivi, et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion qu'il me serait impossible de garder tous ces secrets pour moi. Ça ne mène à rien et ça manque d'ambition. Si je veux vraiment m'investir et avoir un rôle à tenir, il faut que je me range du côté d'un groupe pour profiter de leur pouvoir, c'est la seule façon d'atteindre les commandes de ce grand manège. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour m'élever et frôler les hauteurs. Et puis il en va de même pour la dynamite : on pourrait faire de grandes choses si on arrivait à la récupérer sans qu'elle n'explose, mais je ne sais même pas si c'est possible. Je n'ai pas fait la guerre. Et quand bien même je le saurais, il faut être plusieurs pour s'occuper de tout ça. Alors voilà : il faut que je m'intègre à un groupe et je ne sais pas lequel. Impossible de choisir Kimber puisqu'il me voit uniquement comme une fille naïve et à mille lieues de toutes ces choses. Je ne veux pas non plus choisir les Hoxton, je sais qu'ils ont des conflits en interne et je ne veux pas être mêlée à ça. Ce ne serait même pas judicieux. Quant aux Peaky Blinders, je n'irai pas, ils ne m'ont pas portée d'intérêt et j'ai trop de fierté pour ça.

Ce sont les trois grands groupes de la ville. Mais il reste tous les petits, toutes ces bandes qui émergent et qui peinent à se frayer une place entre ces trois géants. Certains ne font d'ailleurs rien d'illégal. Il y a de tout à Birmingham et c'est comme ça que je décide d'aller trouver ma bande aujourd'hui, comme on se préparerait à trouver un emploi. Mes dossiers à moi sont simplement dans ma tête. Ça ne va pas être dur : beaucoup de gens me reconnaissent à présent, certains hommes se retournent sur mon passage ou me montrent du menton en parlant à voix basse. Des bruits courent, on raconte que je connais des choses, que j'aime jouer avec le feu, et je compte bien leur donner raison aujourd'hui.

*

Le flingue est pointé sur moi, j’ai entendu le déclic du chien résonner dans la pièce au moment où j’allais partir et je souris. Je souris au mur qui se trouve devant moi, je souris au tableau d’une nature morte qui sera bientôt couverte de sang s’il n’abaisse pas son arme. Billy est beaucoup trop susceptible je crois, ça le perdra. “Reste où tu es, Thomas Shelby.”

Mes épaules s’affaissent, mon menton tombe, mes sourcils se lèvent et je me tourne lentement vers lui. Il s’est simplement levé du bureau auquel on était assis depuis plus d’une heure. Le rendez-vous avec Carl s’étant trouvé non concluant, j’ai décidé de venir voir si Kimber n’avait finalement pas de meilleure offre à me faire. Seulement ce n’est visiblement pas le cas si j’en crois la déformation rouge qu’a pris son visage et le léger tremblement de sa main droite sur la crosse. “Tu es venu ici pour faire un deal, non ? Que penses-tu de celui où je t’abats tout de suite ?”

Je jette un coup d’œil autour de moi. “Je n’aurais rien à y gagner.” Il rit. “Peut-être, mais tu n’as pas vraiment le choix.”

“J’ai une dizaine d’hommes actuellement cachés dans l’arrière-cour de votre maison. Il leur a été donné pour ordre d’entrer au moindre coup de feu et de descendre n’importe quelle âme se trouvant sur leur passage. Si je meurs, j’ai pris soin de faire en sorte que vous veniez avec moi.”

Et mes mots semblent le figer un instant. Un léger instant avant qu’il n’attrape la crosse à deux mains pour plus de stabilité. “Tu mens.” Mais il hésite et je n’ajoute rien ; je n’ai besoin de rien ajouter d’autre qu’un seul regard, dirigé droit sur lui, sûr et calme.

Il se déplace alors vers la fenêtre pour essayer de trouver l’un de mes hommes et je capte un rayon de lumière au niveau de son bureau, un rayon de lumière qui illumine un cadre où une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds prend la pose en me crispant un instant. “Ils ne sont pas là.”

Mes yeux froids rencontrent à nouveau les siens et pour faire passer le léger malaise, je tire ma montre de la poche de mon veston avec un geste impatient et le fixe avec obstination. “J’ai parlé de l’arrière-cour. Écoutez, je suis venu ici pour vous proposer un échange qui n’a pas l’air de vous intéresser. Vous m’en voyez fort déçu cependant, j’aimerais rentrer chez moi avant l’heure du déjeuner.” Et la rage en fait trembler son emprise si violemment que pendant un instant, je me dis qu’il va tirer quand même et que la balle va ricocher et blesser l’un de nous. Mais il finit par abaisser lentement le viseur avec un regard fou. “Cette conversation n’est pas finie, je n’en ai pas fini avec toi et ta gitane de famille.”

Je souris légèrement avant de m’éloigner en direction de la porte, descendant les marches rapidement avant de sortir de sa propriété par la grille de derrière.

Je n’ai aucun homme sur place.

*

Ça n'a pas été aussi concluant que je le pensais. J'ai pourtant mis tout mon cœur à me faire remarquer dans les bars bondés de monde, repérer des visages familiers, jouer au même jeu que l'autre fois avec Thomas. Le même cirque pour attirer l'attention, intriguer ceux qui seraient en quête d'informations à se mettre sous la dent. Disons que sur sept hommes plus ou moins influents à des niveaux différents, quatre m'ont ri au nez. Deux m'ont manquée de respect, et seulement un seul m'a véritablement proposé de lui en dire plus pendant un rendez-vous. Ce sera demain matin dans un coin plus reculé de la ville, il veut que je vienne chez lui pour qu'on en discute. Il s'appelle Kayle, il occupe quelques rues des quartiers nord avec ses hommes. Ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Bien sûr, il ne s'agit pas de tout leur révéler, je trierais les informations judicieusement, mais ce serait un bon départ en tout cas.

En attendant le rendez-vous, je décide alors de me rendre chez Billy pour y passer la nuit. Avec un peu de chance, il aura des choses à faire et me laissera la maison. J'ai toujours l'idée des dynamites en tête et je me dis qu'il doit forcément avoir un renseignement là-dessus puisqu'il contrôle toutes les nouvelles têtes de cette ville, les arrivées et les départs des cargos sur le port. Ça ne peut pas lui avoir échappé, je dois juste avoir fouillé aux mauvais endroits. Seulement, lorsque j'arrive, il n'est pas seul dans son salon. Il est avec un autre homme et le domestique me fait signe de le suivre dans le couloir en m'indiquant que Monsieur Kimber aura bientôt fini, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de tendre l'oreille.

Et ce que j'entends m'horrifie.

Ils parlent de l'enlèvement d'un enfant, je ne mets que quelques secondes à le comprendre. Ils expliquent comment faire pour l'attirer sans l'effrayer, l'endroit où le garder le temps de l'affaire, les négociations qu'ils pourront faire sur son dos. Et je ne peux pas comprendre ça. Je ne peux pas comprendre qu'on puisse s'en prendre à un enfant qui n'a rien demandé, ça me dépasse. Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça. On peut jouer avec tout ce qu'on veut, les armes, la drogue, les courses de chevaux, sa propre vie, mais on ne touche pas aux enfants. C'est sacré. Alors je m'arrête brutalement dans le couloir avant de faire demi-tour, prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose sous le regard intrigué du domestique. Je veux les prévenir et tant pis si Kimber le comprend, tant pis si ça me met en danger. Hors de question de le laisser faire ça. Seulement voilà, mon cerveau réfléchit à toute vitesse sous le coup du danger et de l'urgence et la panique me gagne. Je suis incapable de prendre des bonnes décisions quand je suis soumise à des données que je ne contrôle pas, quand quelque chose m'échappe, comme si le monde entier était contre moi. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'ils comptent le faire. C'est la seule chose qu'il me manque et pourtant la plus importante, si bien que lorsque j'arrive devant la maison des Shelby, les mots me manquent. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être capable de penser. Mon doigt appuie machinalement sur la sonnette et c'est le petit garçon qui m'ouvre la porte, naïvement, comme il l'aurait ouverte à Billy s'il était arrivé avant moi.

"Hey, bonhomme... Est-ce que Thomas est là ?"

"Tommy ? Non. Je suis tout seul !"

"Tout seul ?"

"Oui, papa va revenir après."

"C'est qui, papa ?"

"Papa c'est papa."

Bien sûr. Papa c'est papa. Alors je m'accroupis à sa hauteur, j'attrape sa petite main dans la mienne, et je lui adresse un sourire.

"On va laisser un mot et on va aller chez moi quelques heures. Papa ou Tommy viendront te chercher là-bas. Ok ?"

*

Je me rends compte que quelque chose ne va pas au moment où mon pied se pose sur le plancher du salon, qui sonne creux. Et ça ne vient pas de la chaise qui a été tirée mais pas remise ; ça ne vient pas du feu dans la cheminée qui brûle malgré la pièce déserte ; ça ne vient pas non plus du verre d’eau déposé en équilibre précaire sur le bord d’une assiette vide. Ça vient du fait que la porte n’était pas totalement fermée quand je suis arrivé et que c’est le silence total. Le bruit de la forge et de la mine dehors se sont tus. Je n’entends plus les passants dans la rue. Je n’entends que ce silence pesant qui m’indique qu’il n’y a personne à la maison, et que ce n’est pas normal.

Alors, presque immédiatement, je pousse la chaise hors de mon passage pour me précipiter dans les chambres et le bureau de mon père, mais rien. “Charlie ?” J’appelle d’une voix qui trahi une panique que je laisse rarement entrevoir. Mais il ne répond pas. Ce n’est pas une de ses parties de cache-cache. Il devrait être à la maison car je viens de passer au Garrison pour récupérer un dossier de compte et j’y ai croisé Harry et Jerry. Charlie était à la maison.

Et c’est à cet instant que je remarque le bout de papier déchiré posé sur la table. Il a été mis en évidence volontairement et mes doigts se referment dessus comme sur un piège. C’est une adresse. Juste une adresse.

Mon cœur accélère alors comme il l’a rarement fait devant la réalisation d’une de mes plus grandes craintes et je ne perds pas une seule seconde à prévenir qui que ce soit. Mes jambes me portent sans courir, elles me portent de cette démarche contrôlée vers l’endroit indiqué et j’ai le temps de penser. Le temps d’établir un plan. Réfléchir à cela me permet d’ignorer toutes ces images qui défilent dans ma tête, toutes ces possibilités qui se créent.

Je ne suis pas un homme violent, je m’occupe rarement du sale boulot quand il est physique et n’inclut pas le bout argenté d’un revolver, seulement je fais une exception. J’arrive devant la maison en moins de cinq minutes et défonce la porte avec un coup de pied si violent que le bois sort des gonds pour s’effondrer sur le sol. Ça a dû d’ailleurs se répercuter à l’intérieur des murs et comme pour me donner raison, j’entends immédiatement des pas se précipiter vers moi. Seulement je sors mon arme et plaque la personne contre la tapisserie rose pâle avant même qu’elle n’ait pu se montrer et ma bouche vient se coller à son oreille tandis que le viseur fait l’amour à sa tempe ; “Où est-il ?”

*

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de voir qui c'était. En fait, c'est seulement lorsque sa voix éraillée parvient à mon oreille que je le reconnais, et je porte instinctivement mes deux mains à son bras serré autour de mon cou. Il ne me laisse qu'un mince espace pour respirer et la simple perspective qu'il puisse me tuer sur-le-champ me terrifie. Je n'avais jamais eu de pistolet pointé sur moi avant, c'est la première fois, et mes jambes se sont mises à trembler comme des feuilles tandis que je serre son bras un peu plus fort comme pour m'empêcher de glisser.

"Dans la c —"

Ma voix s'étrangle et je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, parce que le petit Charlie est en train de nous rejoindre. Je lui ai dit de se cacher lorsque j'ai entendu la porte, mais il en a vraisemblablement décidé autrement, et son visage s'éclaire lorsqu'il reconnaît Tommy. Alors il se met à courir vers lui, de la confiture de myrtille tout autour de la bouche et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Tommy !"

Ce dernier me lâche aussitôt pour attraper le petit qu'il porte dans ses bras et j'en profite pour fermer la porte, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste puisqu'elle a été arrachée sur tout un côté. J'ai eu tellement peur. Pour le petit, pour moi aussi, pour cette situation en général qui m'a donnée l'impression que tout s'effondrait. Et je suppose que Thomas a des dizaines de questions à me poser, si bien que je le devance lorsqu'il relève la tête vers moi.

"Billy Kimber avait prévu de l'enlever avec un autre de ses hommes, alors j'ai pris un coup d'avance. Je me suis dit qu'il serait mieux avec moi à manger des tartines de confiture plutôt que là-bas avec eux. C'est tout."

*

“C’est tout.”

Les mots sortent de ma bouche, incrédules et forts tandis que je resserre presque inconsciemment mon emprise autour de la taille de mon petit frère, qui s’est mis à me parler des tartines de confiture que Rose lui a fait mais je n’écoute pas vraiment. Mes yeux se sont posés sur la jeune femme, sur son regard qui me demande de la croire, sur ses mains qu’elle a cachées dans son dos pour m’empêcher de voir qu’elles tremblent et sur l’allure sûre et déterminée qu’elle essaye de me montrer malgré le choc que mon entrée vient de lui causer. Il y a toujours ce petit air défiant peint sur son visage, même s’il est assombri par l’inquiétude. L’inquiétude face à ce que je pourrais faire je pense. Mais je la crois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ; elle vient d’enlever mon frère en pleine journée, elle pourrait être de mèche avec Kimber, Charlie aurait pu servir comme un appât pour m’attirer ici et me tendre un guet-apens. Après tout j’ai baissé la totalité de ma garde dès qu’il a accouru vers moi, n’importe qui pourrait être caché dans l’autre pièce, dans l’appartement d’à côté, prêt à sauter sur moi ou à plaquer mon propre pistolet sur ma tempe et tirer.

Mais je ne pense pas, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas et ça me fait automatiquement lever un sourcil. “D’accord.” Ma voix est rauque, elle ne s’est pas encore remise de la montée d’émotion qui s’est emparée de moi et je prends un pas de recul vis-à-vis d’elle pour rétablir un périmètre de respect, pour me calmer, pour trier les questions dans ma tête et choisir la plus importante. “Mais pourquoi avoir choisi d’intervenir ?”

Parce que je n’ai nul doute qu’elle n’éprouve aucune sympathie pour notre cause. Elle n’est loyale à personne dans cette ville, elle bouge de clan en clan, j’ai entendu ce qu’on murmurait à son propos, dans les bars et les usines. J’ai entendu mes hommes se flatter de savoir qu’elle n’a pas encore réussi à en charmer un en particulier. “Parce que je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort.”

*

Je hausse les épaules un peu distraitement, feignant ne pas prêter attention à sa dernière remarque. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de réfléchir à ça et je sais qu'il a raison au fond, qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que Billy comprenne.

"J'ai fait ça parce que je pense qu'on ne doit pas toucher aux enfants, c'est tout. Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe quel petit. En plus, il me fait penser à mon petit frère."

C'est vrai, il a la même bouille qu'Eliott. Je relève alors les yeux vers Thomas qui n'a pas bougé et j'ai l'impression qu'il me jauge, qu'il essaye de s'assurer que je ne suis pas en train de mentir ou de dissimuler quelque chose. Je peux comprendre. Il m'a montrée une partie de ses faiblesses, celles qu'il ne montre sûrement jamais à personne, celles qu'il s'efforce de cacher au grand jour. Ça doit lui coûter de m'avoir dévoilée tout ça et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que je ne me réjouis même pas d'avoir trouvé l'une de ses failles. J'aurais simplement voulu que ça n'arrive jamais, et que Billy ne soit pas ce genre d'hommes.

Il va me tuer. J'ai fait foirer son plan, le domestique ne m'aime pas et ne m'a jamais aimée, il se fera un plaisir de lui dire. Et il me tuera. J'ai signé mon arrêt de mort, il a raison là-dessus et ça me noue le ventre si fort que j'en ai la nausée. J'ai pensé naïvement que ce monde épargnait les enfants, qu'on ne les mêlait pas à ce jeu du plus fort, qu'il y avait un fond de justice dans toutes ces affaires entremêlées, mais j'avais tort.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?"

*

La plus forte partie de moi a simplement envie de la regarder quelques secondes de plus avant de me détourner et d’annoncer que ce n’est pas mon problème, qu’elle a voulu jouer avec le feu et qu’elle se débrouille, que je l’avais prévenue que Birmingham n’était pas un terrain de jeu pour les petites filles de bonne famille en manque d’attention. J’ai envie d’incliner simplement ma casquette et de lui dire qu’on se retrouvera sûrement en enfer, puisque c’est là qu’on finira tous, qu’elle ne devrait pas s’attarder et qu’elle ferait mieux de prendre le premier train pour Londres dès ce soir. Mais je ne le dis pas. Je ne le dis pas parce que les mains de Charlie se sont mises à jouer avec le bouton de mon col et que je me rends compte que si elle n’avait pas été là, peut-être que je serais bel et bien rentré dans une maison vide, mais un autre mot m’aurait attendu à côté de l’assiette vide. Je lui suis redevable et je paie mes dettes. Alors j’observe à nouveau ses yeux qui étudient chacun de mes mouvements, qui attendent ma réponse comme si elle avait peur que je passe la porte sans rien ajouter, et je finis par me décider. Elle est complètement perdue, elle vient de se rendre compte qu’on ne joue pas au détective dans une ville pareille et qu’il n’y a pas de règle érigée.

“Du thé,” je réponds donc en déposant Charlie sur le sol, ce qui le fait à nouveau sourire comme si le monde lui appartenait. “Et vos valises. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici.”

Parce que même si elle n’a donné l’adresse à personne, je suis sûr que les hommes de Kimber savent.

*

Je crois que ça me rassure instantanément d'entendre ce que je dois faire, de ne pas avoir à trop réfléchir cette fois-ci. Parce que je crois que je n'aurais pas réussi de toute façon. S'il avait décidé de me laisser seule, je me serais probablement assise dans un coin de la pièce, la tête entre les mains, et j'aurais essayé de penser de toutes mes forces, mais rien ne me serait venue parce que mon attention aurait été toute entière focalisée sur le temps qui s'écoule. Ça va mieux maintenant, mon cerveau se remet seulement en état de marche et je sens mes épaules se relâcher un peu dans un long soupir. Ça va aller. Je sais ce qu'il faut faire. D'ailleurs, j'abandonne l'idée du thé pour me concentrer uniquement sur les valises et j'y fourre à peu près tout ce que je peux trouver, puis mon regard se pose sur les feuillets éparpillés sur le lit. Des dizaines et des dizaines de notes, de plans, de directives, des fiches qui récapitulant tout ce que l'on sait sur cet endroit. Je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant puisque tout est dans ma tête, ça ne ferait que m'encombrer, mais je ne peux pas les laisser là non plus. Ça vaut de l'or. Et comme nous n'avons pas le temps d'allumer un feu, je les accumule en vrac dans ma valise sous le regard intrigué de Thomas. Il y a de tout là-dedans, même des choses qui n'ont absolument rien à voir avec la ville comme des équations différentielles sur plusieurs pages, des suites de chiffre logique, des plans de bâtiment que je m'amuse à imaginer. Je peine même à fermer ma valise et lorsque son claquement se fait entendre, je me redresse avec un sourire, les joues rouges et les cheveux légèrement en bataille. Je me sens mieux. Je crois même que l'adrénaline remonte et c'est maintenant quelque chose d'agréable, au-delà de la peur. J'ai même récupéré mon pistolet et je me sens bien comme ça, ma valise dans une main, l'arme dans l'autre.

"Je suis prête."

*

Ses yeux se sont allumés à nouveau, comme si elle était prête à entrer dans l’aventure, comme si elle pensait un seul instant que mon plan était de l’emmener autre part qu’à la gare, où je vais prendre soin de la mettre dans un train direction Bath pour brouiller les pistes, où je vais veiller à lui acheter une correspondance en bateau jusqu’à Galway. Dublin n’est pas sûr en ce moment avec les révoltes de l’Irish Republican Army mais de Galway, qui est plus a l’Ouest, elle pourra remonter jusqu’au comté du Donegal, où il ne se passe jamais rien. Elle ne peut pas rester ici mais l’air rassuré qui recouvre ses traits me fait hésiter quant à l’idée de la mettre au courant de mes intentions. Alors je me tais, elle ne me pose pas de questions de toute façon et ça me surprend un peu car elle m’a paru si méticuleuse et prévoyante jusqu’ici. C’est comme si elle avait entièrement déposé son avenir dans mes mains et m’avait dit d’aller jouer avec. Je fais des paris, je joue l’argent que je gagne à la moindre occasion, je fais de mauvaises choses et j’induis les gens en erreur volontairement pour pouvoir parvenir à mes fins. Elle le sait.

Mais elle me suit quand je récupère la main de Charlie pour sortir de la maison. Elle me suit jusque chez moi, où je m’assure que Jeremiah et Harry sont en leur ordonnant de rester ici jusqu’à ce que je revienne et de surveiller leur frère, et elle ne dit toujours rien quand on monte dans la voiture que j’ai garée devant l’entrée. Elle regarde partout ceci dit, elle regarde les rues qu’on prend et la position de mes mains sur le volant. Je tourne légèrement le regard vers elle afin de l’observer, d’étudier les traits fins de son visage qui se plissent avec la concentration, et au moment où je m’arrête à côté de la gare, elle se fige et se tourne vers moi. “Je vous ai dit que vous ne pouviez pas rester ici. Kimber va envoyer des hommes, des hommes armés, ils auront pour ordre de vous tuer et si vous ne partez pas immédiatement, avant qu’il ne se rende compte que vous avez parlé, il va vous trouver.”

*

"Hors de question. J'ai un rendez-vous demain matin, et puis même. Je ne veux pas partir."

J'aurais dû me douter qu'il m'emmènerait ici et je me sens stupide à présent, comme lorsque je passe à côté d'un détail ou que je me trompe dans un calcul. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait fausse route et je voudrais bien pouvoir tout effacer pour revenir en arrière, comme lorsque je gomme quelques chiffres pour recommencer. Je voudrais que ce soit aussi simple. Mon regard trouve le sien et je croise par réflexe les bras contre ma poitrine pour lui indiquer que je ne bougerai pas. Il n'a qu'à me ramener dans mon appartement, je me débrouillerai. Il doit y avoir des solutions, il y en a forcément, il y en a toujours une qui nous échappe. Toujours. Peut-être que je devrais faire affaire avec Billy finalement. Tout lui avouer avant qu'il ne me tue et rajouter que j'ai des nouvelles informations pour lui. Enfin, ça marcherait si les êtres humains résonnaient comme des robots, mais peut-être que la haine qu'il ressentirait à mon égard l'empêcherait de m'épargner. Dans ce cas, il faudrait que j'aille voir l'homme avec qui j'ai rendez-vous demain, et que je le supplie pour une protection en l'échange des informations que j'ai à lui donner. Il me cacherait chez lui le temps que tout ça se calme. Je vivrais dans l'ombre. Mais peut-être qu'il en profiterait puisque ce serait me placer dans une position de faiblesse et ça ne me plaît pas non plus. Alors mon regard se pose sur la gare un instant et mon ventre se tord de douleur. Il doit y avoir autre chose.

*

Je me demande si elle va céder, si elle va capituler, si le poids de la réalisation de ce qu’elle vient de faire va finir par lui faire changer d’avis, si le bruit des locomotives au loin va la convaincre ou si elle va simplement imaginer la possibilité de s’échapper pendant seulement quelques secondes, ressentir le vent qui caresse sa peau comme une promesse inouïe de liberté comme je le fais parfois, mais rester. Rester parce qu’on a rien d’autre à faire, parce qu’on ne fuit pas. J’attends. Elle ne bouge pas. Je sens le cliquetis des aiguilles de ma montre à gousset dans ma poche, elles me donnent l’impression de perdre du temps ici, à attendre simplement un signe, et au moment où j’allais perdre patience, j’entends une détonation au loin qui me fait faire volte-face. Une détonation qui fait trembler jusqu’à la gare et me fige littéralement : la fumée est déjà visible, elle vient du sud ; elle vient des docks.

J’ai la main sur la portière de la voiture avant de me souvenir de Rose mais elle n’est plus où je l’avais laissée, elle est déjà assise côté passager et me regarde avec des yeux de feu qui me défient de lui dire quelque chose ou de m’opposer à ce qu’elle vienne. Je n’ai plus le temps de protester de toute façon, je ne pourrais même pas la forcer à monter dans un train car il faudrait d’abord passer par la billetterie et on n’a pas le temps : il y a eu une explosion près des entrepôts et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir d’abord y aller ou passer à la maison pour m’assurer que tout va bien avec Charlie.

Mais dans mon indécision, je finis par mettre le moteur en route avant de lui jeter un coup d’œil et de capituler. “C’est avec votre vie que vous jouez.”

*

"Je sais. Vous aussi, de toute façon."

Il ne répond rien à ça et c'est sûrement parce qu'il sait que j'ai entièrement raison. Il joue avec sa vie tous les jours depuis qu'il est parti à la guerre, tous les hommes s'y sont mis. Ça ressemble à une vaste pièce de théâtre, un grand jeu de rôle auquel nous finissons par croire. C'est peut-être pour ça que le monde est absurde. Le silence s'installe alors dans la voiture, aucun de nous deux ne parle, mais je le regarde du coin de l'œil et je détaille les traits de son visage. Ses sourcils sont froncés, sa mâchoire légèrement contractée, ses mains crispées sur le volant. Je crois qu'il ne se rend même pas compte de la tension qui émane de chacun de ses muscles.

Puis je reporte mon attention sur la route, j'observe les gens qui détalent à toute vitesse, la fumée noire comme du charbon, les voitures de police qui se succèdent. Ils seront sur place avant nous, mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'inquiéter grandement. Je peux comprendre, il ne doit penser qu'aux siens, à sa maison toute proche des quartiers recouverts d'épais nuages. C'est dangereux quand on réfléchit bien : c'est le moment où l'on baisse la garde, où notre esprit n'est plus tourné que vers une seule pensée. C'est souvent là que l'on commet des erreurs. Moi, en revanche, je n'ai aucune attache là-bas, je ne tiens à personne dans cette ville, et ça m'aide à penser. Toute cette histoire de dynamite et d'explosif posés là, presque mis en évidence, c'est trop facile. Ça doit appartenir à quelque chose de plus vaste et de plus ambitieux qu'un simple acte criminel. Ça doit avoir une portée politique, ou bien faire partie d'un traquenard. Peut-être même que la police est au courant, on n'en sait rien.

"Tu sais, je crois qu'ils seront là-bas. Ceux qui ont fait ça, je veux dire. Quand on commet quelque chose comme ça, on ne veut pas disparaître. On veut admirer son œuvre. On veut voir le visage des gens se décomposer, la peur qui noue les ventres. Ils seront là, c'est sûr. Ils nous observeront allégrement pendant que l'on se promènera entre les décombres et tu sais quoi ? Ça les amusera. Alors au lieu de regarder les tas de ruines et les gens qui hurlent de douleur, regarde plutôt ceux qui t'entourent. Ceux qui ne font rien d'autre que de se promener pour observer le spectacle."

*

Je hoche la tête vaguement sans relever ; j’ai entendu ce qu’elle me disait mais je n’arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu’au nombre de mes hommes qui devaient se trouver là-bas pour finaliser un chargement en direction de Londres. Il ne devait pas partir aujourd’hui normalement mais John a eu un contretemps hier à cause d’un de nos contacts sur Camden et a dû retarder le passage à ce matin. Peut-être que le contact est dans le coup aussi alors. Peut-être même que Rose était là pour m’éloigner de l’endroit et contempler simplement le spectacle récolté par mon arrogance avec délectation. Peut-être que Kimber n’a jamais voulu enlever Charlie après tout ? Et au moment où je tourne la tête pour observer Rose, pour étudier chaque trait de son visage afin de me convaincre de ma théorie folle, je remarque qu’elle semble aussi tendue que moi-même si elle n’a rien d’autre que sa propre vie à perdre. Elle regarde les gens courir et je lis l’horreur sur son visage, l’horreur de voir qu’un désaccord entre hommes peut aboutir à tant de haine, à tant d’égoïsme. Et j’abandonne ma théorie qui est simplement causée par ma peur. La peur qui me tord doucement le ventre et que je me force à ravaler. On arrive au bout de quelques minutes et j’arrête le moteur en plein milieu de la rue, juste devant les grilles soufflées qui mènent aux docks. Rose pose la main sur la portière et je me penche aussitôt vers elle pour stopper son geste. Les hommes qui sont là observent, elle l’a dit elle-même, alors j’attrape un morceau de tissu qui traînait derrière et je retire ma veste d’un geste rapide avant de les lui tendre. “Cache ta tête et enfile ça. L’entrepôt de Kimber n’est pas loin, il n’a pas été touché mais il sera là et s’il te voit avec moi le viseur de son flingue trouvera le chemin de ton front avant même d’avoir eu le temps de fermer les yeux.”

Et étrangement, le tutoiement vient aussi naturellement qu’il ne manque pas de respect. Car c’est l’urgence de la situation, la pression de tous ces hommes présents qui courent, qui agitent les bras, et elle doit comprendre car elle s’exécute sans rien dire et on sort. Presque immédiatement, Harry arrive. Il sort d’un hangar métallique, un à nous, et il porte un visage grave ; il œille d’ailleurs à peine la silhouette de Rose qui observe sous le foulard de fortune et se tourne directement vers moi. “On a perdu trois chargements, en entier, et six des travailleurs sont morts dans l’explosion. Ça venait d’une caisse piégée sous un pack de bouteilles. Un des gars l’a bougé et a déclenché les explosifs.”

“De la dynamite ?” il secoue la tête. “Une bombe artisanale avec de la TNT.”

“C’est pas les mêmes.” Mon regard se met alors à scanner les environs, exactement comme l’a indiqué Rose, et je la vois du coin de l’œil faire la même chose. Elle regarde à droite, à gauche, je remarque Jeremiah un peu plus loin qui parle avec un des ouvriers. Puis un mouvement attire soudain mon attention, un mouvement qui n’aurait pas dû être vu car il est bref et disparaît rapidement.

“Ils sont sur les toits,” je marmonne alors avec une voix cassée par la fumée qui me fait tousser légèrement. Et pile à cet instant, le mouvement revient, un peu plus prononcé et me permettant de reconnaître un visage : Garrett.

Garrett, un des hommes de main de Kimber.

Kimber qui est après Charlie.

Mes gestes se figent immédiatement et je repose mon regard sur Harry et Jeremiah, qui discutent plus loin, et mon père, qui est en train de soulever des débris pour je ne sais quelle raison. Les hommes qui observent sont ceux de Kimber. “Rose !” Je l’appelle alors brutalement alors qu’elle commençait à s’éloigner pour aller inspecter le triste désastre par elle-même. Seulement je n’en ai plus rien à faire des affaires ou de l’entreprise devant la vie de mon petit frère, et je perds patience au moment elle s’apprêtait à protester mais je secoue la tête. “Tu montes dans la voiture ou je te laisse là!” C’est un cri. Un cri perçant qui déchire mes poumons et trahi ma détresse et elle doit comprendre car elle obtempère.

Je crois que je n’ai jamais roulé aussi vite ; mon pied ne quitte pas l’accélérateur de tout le trajet et je ne coupe même pas le moteur avant de me précipiter à l’intérieur de la maison, qui a été passée à sac. “Charlie !” j’appelle avec une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu qui me glace le sang. “Charlie !” Et je vérifie toutes les pièces tandis que Rose ouvre les portes une à une. Puis soudain, une épiphanie me frappe et je jure violemment en redescendant les marches aussi rapidement que je les avais montées. Je me dirige vers le bureau sous l’œil effrayé de Rose, probablement perdue face à cette partie de moi que je ne contrôle pas, et je me stoppe devant l’énorme coffre qui se cache à l’arrière de la pièce. J’effectue le code en cachant mes doigts car elle m’a suivi et que je ne suis pas inconscient malgré les événements, mais j’ouvre la porte d’un geste empli de force. Et il est là.

Charlie joue avec les liasses de billets qu’il jette dans tous les sens et je recule en soupirant, portant mon poing à ma bouche pour m’empêcher d’insulter tous les hommes du monde. “Tommy ! J’ai fait comme tu avais dit, je me suis caché et ils m’ont pas trouvé !”

*

Je n'aurais jamais pensé le voir comme ça une seconde fois. Il est dans un tel état, c'est impressionnant. On pourrait croire qu'il va soit fondre en larmes dans la minute qui suit, soit renverser la totalité des meubles encore debout et les achever à coups de pied et à coups de poing. Seulement, il semble se contenir et ravaler toute cette tempête de sentiment pour finalement se relever en serrant encore son petit frère dans ses bras. Et je me sens de trop, maintenant : je ne sais plus quoi dire ou quoi faire, je tiens encore maladroitement ma valise et mon revolver sans oser les lâcher, j'essaye d'avoir l'air sûre de moi mais rien n'a jamais été à ce point bouleversé.

De toute façon, nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de se dire quoique ce soit puisque des hommes entrent dans la maison. Uniquement la famille de Thomas, leurs visages me sont familiers et ça ne fait qu'augmenter mon malaise. Je voudrais disparaître. Être invisible pour la nuit, n'avoir rien à craindre, pouvoir la passer à errer dehors comme un oiseau et me rendre à l'aube au rendez-vous avec Kayle dans les quartiers nord. Je sais qu'il va falloir faire un choix bientôt : me ranger du côté d'un groupe une bonne fois pour toutes, et sans me tromper. Je vais probablement passer la nuit à cogiter là-dessus.

"Réunion de famille. Maintenant."

C'est le père de Thomas qui a prononcé ces mots et il me montre la porte du menton, si bien que mon cœur se serre un peu. La perspective de passer une nuit dehors à me cacher de Billy ne m'enchante pas beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas le choix, alors je leur adresse un signe de tête ainsi qu'un dernier regard pour Thomas. Un long regard qui veut dire beaucoup de choses et qui semble s'éterniser sans que je n'en sache vraiment la raison.

*

La réunion se déroule comme d’habitude et est essentiellement rythmée par les grognements de mon père qui exige des réponses, les menaces de Jeremiah à venger tout ce qu’il pourrait venger tant qu’il peut le faire avec ses mains et mon interposition entre eux pour donner des explications. “On va l’abattre.” Ma voix est calme, posée, dure et ferme mais je sens le regard d’Harry se tourner vers moi. “Je croyais qu’on en avait rien à foutre de ses affaires ?”

“Il vient juste d’exploser une partie de notre entrepôt et –“

“Une foutue énorme partie de notre entrepôt !” s’écrit alors Jerry en agitant son verre de whisky qui tangue dangereusement.

“- et a essayé de s’en prendre à Charlie. Si un d’entre vous ici trouve que ce ne sont pas des raisons valables, vous n’avez qu’à foutre le camp d’ici.”

“Mais le -“

“Fous le camp !” Mais il ne bouge pas malgré le fait que j’ai haussé la voix, et je les regarde un par un avant de vider mon verre d’un trait et de poser les mains à plat sur le bureau. “Je me chargerai de Kimber moi-même mais j’aurais besoin de vous. Demain, six heures, devant le Garrison, j’ai quelque chose à faire avant.”

Et avec cette dernière phrase, je me redresse pour attraper mon manteau et ébouriffer les cheveux de Charlie. “Et ne le laissez plus tout seul tant que je n’ai pas logé une balle dans son crâne d’anglais.”

*

Ça se passe mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je me suis trouvée un coin tranquille au bord du canal et j'observe les reflets de la Lune sur l'eau de la rivière en repensant à toute cette journée, au regard de Thomas au moment de se dire au revoir, à la façon dont on se tenait l'un à côté de l'autre en voiture comme si c'était naturel. Je crois qu'on aurait été doués pour travailler ensemble. On se serait complétés, même s'il ne me l'a pas proposé et que je ne lui ferai pas d'offre non plus. Dans quelques heures, à l'aube, je me rendrai au nord de Birmingham, je fixerai les termes d'un contrat, j'exigerai – subtilement – une protection de leur part. C'est un petit gang avec peu de moyens et peu d'expérience, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai.

J'ouvre finalement la valise à mes côtés pour en sortir le feuillet et à défaut de pouvoir les brûler, je me contente de les jeter dans l'eau devant moi. L'encre s'efface aussitôt et ça donne un beau spectacle, ça a même quelque chose de poétique de les voir s'éloigner vers le large, emportées par le courant. Ça ne faisait que m'encombrer de toute façon.

Je m'allonge ensuite sur le sol, recroquevillée dans mon manteau, et mon regard se perd dans la contemplation des étoiles. Je me demande si Billy est en train de me chercher quelque part. Lui ou quelqu'un d'autre, en fait. C'est bête à dire, mais je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'en étant en danger comme aujourd'hui. Tant pis si tout s'arrête demain ou dans une heure, j'aurais au moins approché ce monde-là, je l'aurais effleuré du bout des doigts.

Et je crois que je me suis endormie comme ça, le regard perdu dans les étoiles. Lorsque je me réveille, il fait toujours nuit noire, mais mes mains sont gelées et je suis parcourue de frissons et de tremblements qui me font haleter. Je crois que je vais finir la nuit dans mon appartement. Billy doit forcément être ailleurs, il ne peut pas être encore en train de me chercher, c'est impossible. Il doit s'être lassé. Alors je me redresse et je commence à traverser la ville, tête basse, les mains enfouies dans les poches de mon manteau.

De toute façon, personne ne connaît l'adresse de mon appartement. À part Thomas.

*

Ça fait plusieurs heures que j’attends maintenant. J’ai eu le temps de réfléchir à une solution, le temps de penser à un endroit où dormir et à élaborer un plan pour demain matin quand j’entends finalement la porte s’ouvrir précautionneusement. Ma tête se relève alors du verre désormais vide que je fixais sans véritablement le voir et je me redresse sans faire de bruit. Mon arme à feu est posée sur la table près de mon paquet de cigarettes et de ma boîte d’allumettes, et je tire lentement sur celle coincée entre mes lèvres en entendant le bruit de pas hésitants se diriger vers la cuisine. Je n’ai pas allumé de bougies ni même de lumière, je ne voulais pas attirer l’attention de qui que ce soit si d’aventure Billy avait posté quelques hommes aux quatre coins de la rue, mais mon ouïe ne me trompe pas quant à l’identité de la personne qui vient d’entrer et je reste donc assis. Quelques secondes passent ainsi, et j’imagine qu’elle fait le tour de l’appartement ; la cuisine est la dernière pièce au fond du couloir et je vois sa silhouette se démarquer de l’obscurité tandis qu’elle entre avant de se stopper, interdite.

“J’avais parié deux livres contre moi-même que tu reviendrais ici. Une chance que Billy Kimber n’ait pas eu la même idée.”


End file.
